


Breaking Even

by kawaiipandacat



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: #NaruSasu, #Naruto - Freeform, #PTSD, #Queer, #Trauma, #bestfriends, #bisexual, #borusara, #death, #foundfamily, #gaarasthegayfairygodmother, #getawayfrommewiththatcreepyasteriskroleplay, #it'snotfairtomeoranyofus, #kishimotogivemebackmyyouth, #narutoqueerthesis, #noincestorintergenerationalships, #sakukarin, #sasunaru - Freeform, #sns, #whycan'tileavethisfandom, #yaoinostalgia, #yesi'mstillthinkingaboutnarutoin2020, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipandacat/pseuds/kawaiipandacat
Summary: Look, I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry but you can't hate me more than I hate myself.Honestly, I basically rewrote the characters as adults and dropped them into the middle of a GAY DRAMA. Clearly, I am invested in queer culture, so I made all these characters canonically gay (aka gay within canonical limits). There are no intergenerational ships, those platonic relationships are just explored (as much as one can explore a relationship in fanfiction). This is really about a lot of LGBTQQIA+ friends.Basically, I killed off my favorite character, Hinata, who I believe is essentially holding the whole village together and is one of my #1stan characters (so it hurt me but I did it for drama), and tried to figure out what would happen after that. Also Sakura and Sasuke definitely never slept together, but I talk about them being friends! Don't come here looking for a romance with them. Everyone is really messy just as Kishimoto probably intended.PS, don't take this too seriously. It's a Naruto fanfiction in 2020. My King Lear, if you will... a product of quarantine.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Karin, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin & Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> I'm sorry this exists. I don't want it to. But it had to be like this because otherwise, why would I have spent 15 years developing my Naruto Queer Thesis TM, if not to write a fanfiction about it in 2020. 
> 
> To quote youtube videos of doujinshi from 2007: "This contains love between men if you don't like it don't [read]."
> 
> Clearly, I do not take myself seriously, I hope you don't take this seriously either. I started writing it as a kind of tongue-in-cheek disaster but then became way too invested. I have 2 parts completed, and even though the second part has an ending, I do pick up the plot again in the third part. It kind of drops in part 2. It's not done though, and I'm currently rewriting a famous epic poem (as QUEER) for fun, so I'm not sure if I will ever finish the final chapters. 
> 
> This is mostly about trauma and people's response to trauma when they have kids and don't deal with it, if I had to write a better summary / prepare you for what is to come. 
> 
> I've never posted a fanfiction, but I've always wanted to type: Naruto & related works belong to Masashi Kishimoto. These are not my originals! 
> 
> This will be the last you hear from me, but thanks for reading this disaster.
> 
> In solidarity,  
> <3 Your Author XDXD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me start with, I myself have PTSD and I have no idea how to write trigger warnings. There will be themes of trauma in this. That's all I'll say I guess? It's Naruto, so I'm sure that gives you some idea of what is to come. 
> 
> Anyways, just came to say that one very important thing. Guess I will show up once in a while. 
> 
> <3 Your Author XDXD

Chapter 1

A sweet smell filled the air as Sasuke loomed over the stewed tomatoes brewing on his stove. His dark hair obscured his left eye while he watched the dish simmer in the pan. A wooden spoon was stuck in the crook of his left arm so he could reach for the cook-book he picked up in Sunagakure during his last reconnaissance mission. The mission entailed more of a social visit with the Kazekage rather than a serious fight; there was not much left of the shinobi resistance factions since Naruto took power. Gaara, who had finally warmed up to Sasuke after all these years, made the off-hand comment, during a state dinner he was forced to attend, that Naruto absolutely loved the stewed tomatoes when he was there. 

Sasuke was sure Gaara was egging him on, the bastard, but marched to the closest bookstore anyway. 

“Papa!” called a voice from the dining room, “how much longer?” 

Sasuke snapped his head toward the sound, as his teenage daughter entered the room. She saw him struggling to hold the spoon and bounded to his side. Her glasses were obscured by steam from the stove as she reached toward the spoon slipping from her father’s “grasp.” Sasuke was too fast for her. His arm closest to the recipe book dropped to box her out from the pot that bubbled underneath him. 

“No!” he exclaimed, trying not to shout. Unfortunately, his daughter had too much of her mother in her. That, or they spent too much time together. Either way, neither of them should be allowed within 50 feet of a kitchen. 

“Papa, come on! You have one arm.” 

“And tell me when that has stopped me before?” He cocked his head towards his daughter in feigned annoyance. She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled in response. 

“If you keep being mean to me, I’m calling Mama in here!” she joked. She gave up on the spoon and pulled the Sunagakure recipe book closer to him.  
“You gotta be specific, my level of fear depends on who you mean by Mama.” As soon as he finished his sentence, a look that worried Sasuke flashed across his daughter’s eyes. She cracked a half-smile and looked up at him. 

“MAMA!” she shouted. 

Within a few seconds, Sasuke’s question was answered as a thin woman with pink hair kidded into the kitchen. 

“What happened?” her green eyes widened with fear as she saw her husband and her child hovering over the stove. 

“You’re Mama now, Sakura?” Sasuke asked her. She sighed in annoyance. 

“Karin, get in here!” Sakura yelled. A woman with shocking red hair, shaved on the right and grown long on the other side, appeared at her side. She smiled and looked at Sakura, then towards the pair at the stove. 

“What is it this time?” she asked while pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“Just brought you here so we could make fun of my husband.”

Sasuke sighed. He was tired of being run over by the women in this household. He gave his daughter a pat on the head and looked towards his “wife.”  
“You’d think that my wife would appreciate me a little more. I am covering for you two after all.” 

\---------

A few years after he came back to Konohagakure, he stopped by the village after a particularly grueling trip through the northern borderlands. He avoided returning, for the most part, since they granted him freedom. Every time he was in town, it felt as though the whole village stared at him in fear. Sasuke, for this reason, didn’t want to associate himself too closely with Naruto. He was worried that his presence would ruin Naruto’s chances of ascending to Hokage. This visit, however, was prompted by a letter he received one night: 

I heard what you’ve been doing for everyone out there! That’s so cool! You’re basically like a hero… or a cop or like… a member of the secret service. 

Sasuke didn’t think of himself as a hero in any sense of the word. Being compared to a cop wasn’t his favorite either, despite his father’s position. He had spent a few years inciting a revolution. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed, as per the contents of the letter. Sasuke admitted to himself that he wanted to see the idiotic look on his face when he told him what he’d been up to. 

I’ll die with you. 

Sasuke grimaced. Every time he thought of Naruto, memories of his descent were not far behind. He remembered that moment clearly, like a beacon of light in the middle of a haze. Naruto, in front of the other members of team 7, declaring his intent across the water. Sasuke was rendered speechless back then, too lost to comprehend how to reply. Sure, his brother had died for him, but Naruto’s sudden declaration felt different. He still didn’t know what it meant. All Sasuke really knew was that he didn’t deserve Naruto and that supporting him as his friend was… he never finished the thought.  
He was shocked that it stung when he finally came back home and learned that his best friend was married.

Sakura found him the night of his return, sitting on a bench on the street, his long hair covering his face. She sat next to him and threw her arm over his shoulder. Sasuke startled at the sudden warmth and jolted back, staring at her with searching eyes. 

“Sorry,” she said while looking toward the ground. 

“You are the last person I want to see right now,” Sasuke said, without emotion. Her presence annoyed him to no end. Her confession as he left the village, her emotional ineptitude, her manipulation of Naruto… he no longer had enough fingers to count everything he hated about her. 

“Happy to see you too, dear,” she replied. 

“No matter what you do, I will never love you,” Sasuke said. He didn’t particularly care how he sounded. 

“Aww… Sasuke-kun I’m flattered you remember.” She shifted her body so that her face was turned to him. She had perched herself on the bench next to him, her thin arms wrapped around one leg while she let the other sway quietly off the bench. Her confidence only enraged him further. 

“Yes, I remember” he spat at her, “your whole pathetic existence is based on following me around. Always clutching at my back. Like you know...”

“I’m gay,” she interrupted him. 

He caught his breath as he was about to spew another insult at her. A cool summer breeze flew between them, rippling through Sakura’s lengthening pink hair. Her usual forehead protector was swapped for a thin red headband, and it softened her features, much like the peace of the world had softened the shinobi. No longer were they forced to think only about death and war. Many of their other classmates had started dating. Sasuke had never once thought to join them, not really, his world still remained violent. 

His brows furrowed as he paused to consider that Sakura’s concept of love had matured to the point where she was able to articulate such feelings. 

“What?” was all he could muster in reply to her sudden admission. 

“Yeah,” she laughed, “you wouldn’t know because you’ve been trying to kill yourself for like 8 years.”

Sasuke went silent again. She punched him lightly on the part of his arm that remained. He whipped his head in her direction, briefly revealing the bright purple coloration of the rashin sharingan he had inherited from the Sage. His face was contorted in serious concentration as he contemplated exactly what that meant.  
“What, mad your little fan club has dissipated?” she asked. 

“No, it’s just, I don’t know if I know what that means, exactly.”

She couldn’t help herself from starting to laugh again. Sasuke was not the fondest of being laughed at. 

“Well I love women the same way most men do, if I had to characterize it somehow. Geez, didn’t you, like, live with Orochimaru?”

“Hmm…” Sasuke pondered the thought for a while. Since his family had died, he never had much interest in another human being. Well, except Naruto. Sakura was studying his face as he considered the implications of admitting he only cared about Naruto. She noticed his face turning red. 

“Picturing two girls making out, huh?” she joked, “that’s dirty, Sasuke!”

He did not reply. She punched his shoulder, harder this time. 

“Shut up, I’m thinking,” Sasuke replied. 

“Well then,” her face turned serious, and her voice became soft as she pressed him further, “thinking about your first kiss?”

Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth in one smooth motion, as if trying to block the memory from making him realize something that he had probably known all along. Sakura stuck out her tongue, then smiled gently. She lowered her arm around him slowly, ensuring he saw her do it. To her surprise, he leaned into the hug so she squeezed him tighter, cradling him against her like a child. They sat in silence as Sakura waited for Sasuke to mourn. 

“Do you want to know who I fell in love with?” Sakura asked him after some time. 

He nodded and pulled away from her embrace. His eyes softened as he met her gaze, a newfound fondness behind them. He thought that he wouldn’t mind learning more about her. 

“It’s so silly, but Ino,” she said. 

“It’s the whole rivals thing, right?” Sasuke laughed. Sakura made an exaggerated gasp as she pretended to faint. 

“Was that a joke, Uchiha?”

“I think maybe it was,” he said. Sakura smiling and laughing with him wasn’t as bad as he remembered. He wondered why he had hated being around her so much before. Perhaps it was the outward show of human affection and emotion. But now, now that his best friend would be otherwise occupied, it might not hurt to expand his circle a bit. 

The wind stilled between them and he basked in the quiet calm of a night that hinted at the change of seasons. The melodies of the crickets mingled with the cries of cicadas that peppered their silence. Sasuke had the sudden urge to break it. 

“Maybe you’re not half bad,” he said, closing his eyes. Sakura sighed and stood up in front of him, extending her arm to him. He took it and allowed her to hoist him up. 

“Thanks, but I think we both know about your one and only.” Sakura laughed. Sasuke cringed at her reference. 

“He told you?” 

“It’s Naruto, the way he was acting I’m sure half the village knows,” she replied. Sasuke widened his eyes in horror, meeting hers for what felt for the first time. He found only warmth there. 

“You’re annoying,” he said. She rolled her eyes in reply. 

\-------

Their friendship blossomed from that night on. Sasuke realized, through their relationship, that he had never had a friend before, in the platonic sense of the word. He always thought what he felt for Naruto had been friendship, but this was so different. They could be together without Sasuke feeling as though his heart was being ripped from his chest the entire time. Eventually, after months of hanging out, they formulated a mutually beneficial plan for themselves. But if they were going to do it, they were going to have to be smart about it. 

Sasuke agreed to take Sakura with him on his next mission. As they left the village Naruto had given them both a thumbs up and a wink. His density astounded both Sakura and Sasuke at times, but they were going to take full advantage of it. Their journey was long and arduous, but they eventually arrived at a small cave in the center of the woods near the northernmost part of the continent. The only female member of Team Taka was waiting for them when they arrived. 

Well, Sasuke hadn’t told Karin that Sakura was going to be joining him, and he expected Karin to be fully annoyed. He dreaded having to beg her for help, especially since he was about to introduce a woman she would clearly see as a rival. To his surprise, she was more enthralled with Sakura than she was enthralled with him. It seemed that Sasuke had, inadvertently, been the cause of their bond. 

Sakura and Sasuke had only talked once about the day they tried to kill each other. Sakura talked about how she was trying to help a friend and he talked about how he could barely see three feet in front of him because he was shrouded in so much hatred. What she hadn’t mentioned, however, was that she was responsible for saving Karin’s life after he had so gracelessly stabbed her. The thought of Sakura taking responsibility for him like that made him shudder. 

Karin and Sakura hit it off immediately after reconnecting. They swore they hadn’t kept in touch after the said incident, but Sasuke wondered how that could be possible. The way they gravitated towards each other, smiled and looked down when they saw each other, attempted to conceal their faces from each other, was something that Sasuke was embarrassed he hadn’t recognized earlier. Sakura, had, apparently moved on from Ino. 

As they explained their plan to Karin, they knew how crazy it sounded. That is exactly why they knew they would be the only ones capable of pulling it off. Sasuke and Sakura wanted Konohagakure to believe they were truly husband and wife so that Sakura could live her life as she pleased. Marriage was quickly becoming the new normal in their village, which Sakura could not escape as easily as Sasuke could. Before peace, most people never lived long enough to consider marriage. Now that they had, new social structures were rapidly being built. Neither were sure how friendly they would be, even with Naruto as Hokage. He wasn’t the brightest when it came to “matters of the heart.” 

Sakura had concocted this plan one night after Naruto had asked her one too many times when she was going to finally marry Sasuke. The village had long since experimented with artificial birth, Captain Yamato was a testament to that. Sakura had the tools, but she needed another medical-nin’s help to get pregnant. Karin was the only person he felt willing to trust with this debacle, as she existed outside of the village’s rumor mill. Her skills were more than adequate, and she was more than willing to provide her services. Thus, their test-tube baby was conceived. 

The entire pregnancy, however, was the bane of Sasuke’s existence. 

“Hey, Sasuke,” Sakura said, halfway through the pregnancy, barely eking out words through her and Karin’s hysterical laughter, “is this what you meant when you said your dream was to restore your clan.” 

“Oh my God, Sakura, you told her about that?” Sasuke shouted from the desk he was sitting at and turned to stare at the couple on the couch. 

“I don’t particularly like anything…” Karin howled as she tried to stifle her laughter. 

“Tch,” Sasuke emoted as he turned his back to them. This caused them to erupt again. He grew to truly love both of them, but they were insufferable. 

“I wish I would never have introduced you to each other.” 

\---------

“Sasuke, how many times do we have to tell you. Sakura is Mama and I’m MAma,” Karin said, “and you should be afraid of both of us!” Sasuke huffed at her and turned the burner on the stove off. 

“All three of you, out. I’m about to serve dinner.” 

“Yay!” Sarada shouted as she grabbed her mothers by the arm and exited the room. 

Sasuke had been absent for most of his daughter’s life. Sakura had raised her, explaining that her father was on a mission for the good of the village. This was technically true, but his absence was mostly so that the village would not find out about Sakura and Sasuke’s unique “marriage.” He had never considered the impact it would have on Sarada. They were a bit selfish, they admitted to each other later, as they sat her down and explained to her who Aunt Karin really was. 

Sarada was certainly more forgiving than he ever was at her age. He would barely have believed her to be his daughter if she didn’t resemble him so much in appearance. Sasuke had gone along with Sakura’s plan to ensure her safety, but in his callousness had forgotten that the absence of one’s father was now the exception and not the norm it had been when he was growing up. Miraculously, she wanted a relationship with him even though he had caused her so much pain. He, in turn, wanted to support her as much as he could. 

Sasuke picked up the serving bowl he put the cooked tomatoes in and slid it under the remnant of his left arm, supporting it by sheer force. The macaroni and cheese he had finished earlier (a guilty pleasure of Karin) was still in its clear baking dish. He grabbed the heavy dish with his right hand and teleported to the dining room. It wasn’t an entirely appropriate use of the technique, but he didn’t trust them with the food. Sarada gasped in surprise when the entire meal was suddenly on the table, which caused the whole family to erupt in laughter. 

“Thank God one of you can cook,” Sarada said, blushing in embarrassment. The family laughed together as Sakura dished the food out. Sasuke loved his strange family unit, he really did, but he always felt like something, or someone, was missing. It was the kind of love that made him feel safe, but his heart always ached for more. He would never ask for that, though. 

Sasuke zoned out during most of their dinner conversation. He had never understood women or the things they cared about. He couldn’t keep up with gossip in the village because he was still absent often, only teleporting home when he had a free night every so often. He caught tidbits of his daughter’s stories, complaining about her team. Sasuke was very fond of Naruto’s son Boruto, and he knew his daughter was too. He saw a lot of himself in her when she talked about him.  
“...always playing pranks on Lord Seventh,” Sarada mentioned the Hokage’s name and Sasuke perked up. This was not unnoticed by Sakura, who smirked at Sasuke but knew better than to say anything.

“You really like Lord Seventh, huh?” Karin asked Sarada, but her eyes flicked at Sasuke. She was not going to let it slide. 

“Well, he’s one of the greatest shinobi that has ever lived! When I saw him in action at the chunin exams…” Sarada said. Sasuke’s hand moved to his left arm unconsciously as she continued to sing his praises. The part of him that remembered Naruto was his “rival” was a little jealous that his daughter loved him so much. Not that he could blame her. 

“Like father, like daughter,” Sakura interjected as if she read Sasuke’s mind. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He picked at the last tomato on his plate with chopsticks. When he had to start using his right hand for everything, eating took him the longest to master. He had never been able to partake in many sit-down meals in his life, so his skills were a little lacking, to begin with. He popped it in his mouth with his hand and stood to clear the table. 

“Dear, you have to go to the office tonight, don’t you?” Sakura asked, “We can clear up here. Plus, you should take the leftovers to Naruto. I’m sure he’s been destroying cup noodles all night.”

“That was the plan all along.”

“Ahh, we were the test subjects,” Karin said, looking at Sakura. 

“Shut up,” is all Sasuke said, as he grabbed a plate for Naruto. 

“Have fun Papa!” Sarada laughed as she said it. 

Like I said, too much time with her mother. 

“See you tomorrow,” Sasuke said as he left the front door, smiling at the girls on his way out, leftovers in hand as he started his trek through the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke shut the door to the noisy house behind him and started down the path to the Hokage’s office in the back end of Konoha. He wished he could say he had walked this way many times, but his visits to the Hokage office usually preceded his visits home. Walking from his house had not become natural until after the chunin exams. Now, Sasuke made an effort to come back more often to the village. He doubted neither Sarada nor Boruto would let him sleep at night if he didn’t. 

He often pondered how Naruto could have produced a son so alike himself and yet completely different at the same time. He supposed it was their difference in circumstance. Boruto had a loving family, while Naruto grew up quite alone. So did Sasuke, for that matter. The fact he had a family, a pupil, and a best friend was still surreal after so much time had passed. He wished he could stop time now, freeze everyone in place, and stay like this forever. The thought of aging and changing made his old scars throb. 

Nighttime in Konoha was surprisingly bright now, not at all like that fateful night so long ago that had shaped his childhood. Thinking about how his village betrayed his family still caused him pain, even now. Naruto was the head of Konoha and valued Sasuke’s opinion higher than his own, but even that could barely make up for the loss the village had caused him. 

The streetlamp above him flickered and broke his train of thought. His eyes shot up towards the sudden movement as if someone was about to attack. Thinking about the past made him too aware of his surroundings. He lowered his guard and sensed Boruto somewhere nearby. Sasuke let out a sigh, releasing his tension with it. He considered calling out to his student but didn’t want the food to get cold, so he pressed on. That kid would set him back at least half an hour. 

He finally arrived at the Hokage’s office and looked up at the decaying building. When Pein leveled Konoha, they had tried to use most of the original woodwork to rebuild the residence. Naruto had also apparently found one of the only trees that survived the devastation and replanted it near his office so he could take care of it. It was dying, of course, but that idiot never gave up. 

Sasuke hopped up to the large set of glass windows that overlooked the village. Naruto was slumped over on his desk, hand on the computer mouse, clearly asleep by the look of it. Sasuke rapped politely on the window but opened it anyway, letting himself into the cluttered office. Naruto was sleeping rather peacefully and Sasuke chuckled at the sight of the aging man collapsed at his desk. If someone had told him that Naruto would become a work-a-holic when they were still in school, Sasuke would have scoffed. 

He moved silently towards Naruto, resolving to allow him a few more minutes of rest. There was a microwave down the hall if the food needed it. He lowered himself to the ground in front of the desk and faced the portraits on the wall. The previous Hokages stared down at him from above. He leaned his head back against the desk and sighed, not wanting to consider them for the time being. For now, he decided to wait. 

He wondered what the girls were doing back at home. He hated to admit it, but Sakura was a better father figure than he was most of the time. She was strong and kept the family afloat despite Karin’s antics and despite the times that Sarada, well, reminded Sasuke of himself. She was so intelligent, questioned everything, and had a stronger punch than Sakura at her age. Thankfully, she idolized Naruto. If only Boruto would jump on that train, too, the town would be down one idiot troublemaker. 

As Sasuke considered their children, he heard a murmur from behind. He turned around to see Naruto, still asleep, but clearly caught in some type of nightmare. Sasuke still had them too. He wasn’t sure if they’d ever go away. Sakura was always encouraging him to go to one of her clinics, but his problems always seemed long past the help of therapy. There were only a few things in the world that could make his pain disappear. 

One of those things was clearly in pain right now. 

Sasuke stood up and reached his hand out, hesitating before dropping it lightly on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto gasped in response and grabbed his hand with both of his, standing up and readying himself in a defensive stance. He blinked twice, attempting to shake off the dream, and realized he was face to face with Sasuke. 

Naruto sighed loudly, relieved to see it was Sasuke standing in front of him. 

“Bastard, you scared me,” he said, laughing while trying to hide his shakiness, “I could have killed you.”

“You wish,” Sasuke replied warmly, holding up the leftovers while stepping away from Naruto. “Brought you something.” 

“Sakura didn’t make that did she?” Naruto asked, remembering the many times she tried to feed him when they were kids. 

“No, idiot, do you think we let her anywhere near the kitchen?” Sasuke paused for a moment, fearing he’d let something slip with the proverbial “we". 

“Sarada can cook?” 

That was close, Sasuke thought. He silently scolded himself. He remained silent, only nodding in reply, and waited for Naruto to continue. To Sasuke’s surprise, he sat down at his desk chair and pulled out the meal immediately. 

“Don’t tell me you still survive on those cup noodles” Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. 

“If I can get home, I do. It’s just since the chunin exams…” Naruto was clearly about to go off on a tangent and Sasuke held up his hand. 

“I know, I know. It’s just… hard for me to be around them sometimes, ya know?” 

Sasuke, shocked at his honesty, closed his eyes and let out a chuckle. He wasn’t in the mood for a heart to heart, so he changed the subject. 

“How is it?”

Naruto opened the lid, eyes shining gratefully, and took in the meal before him. 

“Oh no way! Last time I was visiting the Sand I couldn’t get enough of this!”

“Yeah, I…” Sasuke started, but was quickly interrupted. 

“I was going on and on to Gaara about how you would totally be into this. I usually hate tomatoes, right, but I thought if even I could like this then Sasuke would REALLY love this and here you are making this for me and…” he interrupted himself this time by shoveling some into his mouth. 

Sasuke was briefly taken aback to learn that it had probably been Gaara’s plan all along to get Sasuke to realize Naruto was thinking of him too when he was away. He had never liked the guy when they were kids but it looked like he was really coming around. Sasuke tried to hide the smile that was slowly forming on his face, so he looked away and came to stand behind Naruto. 

His desktop computer screen went blank and all that was left now was the logo of the software company bouncing back and forth on the screen. Sasuke leaned over Naruto to move the mouse, the remnants of his left arm coming dangerously close to Naurto’s back. Sasuke didn’t mind the close quarters, and was sure Nauto didn’t either, but he knew that Naruto became upset every time he was reminded of their fight in the valley. Years ago he had asked him to use a prosthetic. Tsunade had fashioned one somehow, and it wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted it, because God knows having a second arm would be more convenient. It was that his left arm reminded him of the promise he made with Naruto. He felt it was easier to stay connected to him when he was constantly reminded of his salvation. 

Sasuke shifted subtly to the side, but Naruto leaned back, grazing his left arm. Naruto looked towards Sasuke as if he were about to say something, mouth full of stewed tomatoes, but Sasuke cut him off before he had a chance. 

“What are all these files?” Sasuke asked. 

“Everything I have on the Kaguya clan so far. Seems like the Byakugan has something to do with all this,” he said as he swallowed.

“Have you asked, Hinata?” Sasuke tried not to sound strained when he said her voice. He really did like her. 

“I don’t want to worry her.”

“I think she’s more worried about the fact you’ve been holed up here for months researching this and barely getting any further than the last time I was in town.”

“I have a million other things to do.”

“Like, go home and see your family?”

“That’s my line, bastard,” Naruto said with finality. 

Sasuke chuckled. 

“I hate to say it, but I came back because I’ve hit a dead end too.”

Naruto sighed and furrowed his brow. It was strange for Sasuke to see him in such a state of concentration. His image of Naruto will forever be the annoying kid he was in class. It made Sasuke uncomfortable, reminded him of the passage of time. He rapped Naruto on the forehead with his knuckles to break his concentration.

“Hey!”

“I didn’t come back to watch you brood. That’s my job.”

“Like you have a better idea?”

“No, but maybe I will if I can look through yours.”

“Sure, pull up a chair.”

“Is that proper?”

“Who cares, everyone else is long gone. I sent Shikamaru home hours ago.” 

“Fine, fine. But don’t blame me if people start asking questions about the station of Hokage.” 

The two of them hunkered down beside each other, preparing for a long night. Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto, who flashed him a grin, and they got to work. 

A few hours later, Sasuke felt two pairs of eyes boring into his back. A stifled giggle was heard outside the window when he turned around and pretended to act as though he wasn’t entirely suspicious that both his pupil and his daughter were just below the frame of the window, hiding from their fathers. Naruto was still hyper-focused on what looked to be an ancient jutsu, muttering to himself as he read through the symbols. 

“Hey, Naruto,” Sasuke nudged him with his shoulder. Naruto lifted his head out of his left hand to look at Sasuke. His dark circles were becoming entirely too prominent. 

Sasuke, at that moment, was blessed with the beginnings of a plan. 

“Our two idiots are on the roof.”

Naruto paused for a second and sensed their chakra. 

“What is Konohamaru teaching them?”

“They probably have no idea how strong we were,” Sasuke said. He hoped it would goad Naruto into taking action. 

“Want to take a break?” Naruto smiled. Sasuke swore he saw the circles beneath his eyes disappear, if only a little. 

Sasuke nodded, memories of their antics on Team Seven flooding back. 

“Let’s go.”

They left a pair of clones to distract the kids and silently escaped the office. Walking side by side, they fell in step naturally, already having formulated a plan. As they were about to exit the building, Naruto faltered for a second. 

“I’m not sure we should be doing this…”

“Since when have you become the responsible one?” Sasuke asked, knowing the dark circles under Naruto’s eyes gave it away. He smirked and continued walking, assuming Naruto would follow. 

“It might ruin Sarada’s image of me, ya know?” Naruto stayed behind. 

“You’re worried about what MY kid thinks of you?” 

“Boruto tells me she wants to be hokage, I just want to be a good role model, ya know?”

Sasuke let out a sigh. He never quite understood how Naruto’s obsession to be acknowledged when they were younger turned into a rigid protection of his image now that he was the leader of the village. He was the one starting to put up walls between himself and his family. Not that Sasuke wasn’t guilty of the same, but that was kind of his thing. 

“You’re better than that, idiot,” Sasuke said, “Plus, she’s MY daughter.”

“Well the whole village…”

“I’m saying how could she not think highly of you?” Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder as he said this. On contact, Naruto’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

“Hehe, you win,” he said as they prepared to ambush their children. 

From a tower above the Hokage’s residence, Sasuke and Naruto watched their kids arguing. Sarada was laying into Boruto pretty harshly, scolding him for something. Boruto was sticking his tongue out at her and in a huff, they looked away from each other. Sasuke wondered if Sakura and Karin knew Sarada had left the house. He also wondered how often this sort of thing went on when he wasn’t around! 

“They kind of remind me of us when we were young, ya know?” Naruto looked up at Sasuke from beside him. 

“You’ll want to take that back in a second,” Sasuke said, “Your son is totally in love with my daughter.” Sasuke thought he saw Naruto blush, but he rarely trusted himself with those observations. 

Naruto paused for a second, “Well,” he said, “you were my first kiss, after all.”

Sasuke’s chest felt tight. 

“Shut up, idiot,” he wanted to say more, but let it drop. “It’s time.” 

Sasuke got a head start, worried that he would keep talking if they lingered. Naruto looked shocked for a second but gathered himself and joined Sasuke on the top of the hokage monument. Their plan was simple, fall silently from above and ambush their kids, scaring the shit out of them. They would jump from the top of the monument and ambush their kids where they sat unaware, presumably still arguing. 

Sasuke and Naruto stilled their breath, looked at each other and nodded. As they fell, Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw the spark of joy that had become Sasuke’s saving grace when they were teenagers. Sasuke smiled to himself. 

As they were about to reach their kids, Naruto suddenly shouted. 

“BORUTO!” 

So much for silence. 

Boruto and Sarada looked up. Sarada was mortified they had been caught while Boruto looked particularly defiant. They braced themselves to fight back, but Naruto went barreling into Boruto before he could react. Boruto was gathered in a bear hug by Naruto he was struggling to get out of, while Sasuke landed behind Sarada and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“So Boruto, huh?” he whispered. 

“Papa! It’s not what you think!”

“Does Mama know you’re out?” 

Sarada looked sheepishly at her father. Their gazes turned to the Uzumaki boys, who were shouting at each other loudly, Boruto still struggling to emancipate himself from his father’s grasp. Sasuke could tell Sarada was somewhat shocked at Naruto’s playful attitude, but she tried to hide it. 

“Shouldn’t you go help your boyfriend?”Sasuke teased. Sarada glared at him with murderous intent. 

“Lord Seventh!” she shouted, “It’s not what you think!”

Boruto and Naruto both looked up at her from the middle of their argument. Naruto seemed to remember where he was suddenly and stood up while brushing off his shirt. Boruto took this opportunity to shrug off his dad. 

“Sensei?” Boruto looked shocked to see Sasuke there too. 

Naruto put on a serious face, but it cracked as soon as he made eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small laugh, too. 

“How did my son talk you into this?” Naruto asked Sarada. 

“I came to supervise him! I wanted to stop him, Lord Seventh!” 

“Stupid old man,” Boruto muttered. 

Naruto sighed. 

“Sarada, you know you can call me your Uncle when I’m outside of work.” 

Boruto looked at his dad in confusion, but Sasuke could see that he was secretly excited. He knew his student a little better than he thought. Sarada’s mouth was open in shock. Naruto laughed in response. 

“Now, can I trust you to get him home or do we have to call your mothers?” Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he said this. Sasuke saw the color drain from Boruto’s face. Sarada averted her gaze to the ground. Sasuke knew she hated causing Sakura issues. 

“No sir!” They said in unison. 

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and laughed. 

Suddenly, a woman’s voice approached from behind. 

“You don’t have to worry,” the voice said, “his mother’s already here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was never going to talk again, but this is the last non-dramatic chapter. It's all downhill from here folks. 
> 
> <3 Your Author XDXD

A petite woman dressed in an oversized sweatshirt that matched her lavender eyes appeared on top of the Hokage office. Boruto grabbed onto his father’s shirt, eyes wide as he watched his mother approach. The veins that surrounded her eyes became prominent as her frustration grew, indicating the activation of her ocular powers. Sasuke and Sarada watched the scene in front of them with a quiet horror, empathizing all too well with what would happen if Sakura had caught Sarada in the same position. Sasuke pulled his daughter in close, ready to run back to the hokage office if things started to escalate. 

“Mom, it’s not what you think!” Boruto started to defend himself. Naruto laughed and pushed his son in front of him, much to Boruto’s horror. Hinata looked as if she had grown a few inches taller since her anger had mounted. 

“What I think, is that you tried to pull one over on your mother, who has eyesight specifically designed to…”

“Ahh, Hinata, it’s okay,” Naruto interjected. Boruto, who was holding his hands over his head in anticipation of his mother’s wrath suddenly stood up tall, gazing at his father with his mouth open. 

Hinata sighed in response and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked at her family with an expression that Sasuke thought was a bit lonely. He and Sarada were still sidelined for the time being, but Sasuke felt as though she was about to come over and scold them. He braced himself for action. 

As if on cue, she turned to face them with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Sasuke,” she said, “I’m sorry my son has dragged Sarada into this.” 

Sasuke chuckled in response. 

“Mrs. Uzumaki,” Sarada jumped in. Sasuke was shocked at her formal tone. 

“Mrs. Uzumaki, please, it was half my fault, too. I didn’t stop him in time…” Hinata’s expression softened in response to her obvious plea. Sasuke looked away and covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. 

“Sarada, I do not expect you to take responsibility for my son,” she said. 

“But still, I…” 

“Boruto,” Hinata said, grabbing her son’s attention, “don’t make your friends go through this kind of thing for you.” 

“Yes, Mom,” Boruto let his head drop below his shoulders. Naruto sighed, his expression a little disappointed, but Sasuke couldn’t place why. At the sight of her son’s dejection, Hinata wrapped him up in her arms, her anger decidedly short-lived. Boruto burrowed into the crook of her neck. Naruto remained apart from them.

Sasuke turned to examine the look on his daughter’s face. Her eyes were cast down and away from him. Sasuke took the hint and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, letting her know he was there. She looked up towards him and nodded. 

“Sasuke,” Hinata finally broke the silence, “I’ll walk Sarada home too.” 

“Thank you,” Sasuke started as he pushed Sarada towards her friend. 

“Dad!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Mama later,” he winked at his daughter as he waved her along. Sasuke chuckled and was about to get Naruto’s attention when he sensed a strange presence. 

Sasuke ran to his daughter immediately, threw her on his back, and turned to face the Hokage monument where the presence was gathering. He watched Naruto as he jumped in front of his own family and held out his arms as if to shield them from the coming attack. A small amount of pressure finally materialized on top of the Fourth’s head and a man with pale white skin popped into existence. Every ounce of Sasuke’s adrenaline was screaming for him to run, to take his daughter to safety, but they would not be able to extract themselves from the situation so easily. Naruto looked poised and ready to fight. 

The visitor gracefully descended from the top of the mountain, offering a small wave to their party. As his face came into view, Sasuke noticed the artificially blackened skin around his eyes that seemed to cast a shadow wherever he set his gaze. The power he exuded hit Sasuke like a wave, pressing into his chest as he approached, making the air around them condense. He finally made it to the top of the roof and greeted them. 

“Forgive me for dropping in so suddenly,” the man started, feigning civility towards Naruto. Naruto remained in defensive mode, refusing to move from in front of his family. Boruto’s right eye started glowing a bright blue as he took in the new visitor. 

“Ah,” the mysterious man said, “I see it wasn’t just a rumor.” 

“What are you talking about?” Naruto snarled at the man. 

“Your son, I presume?” he flicked his head toward Boruto. Boruto took the same defensive stance as his father in response. 

“It seems he inherited something from one of ours.” 

Naruto turned his head to look at his son. He gasped in surprise at the mark on his son’s face that was slowly expanding. Sasuke saw him connect the dots.   
“Stay away from him,” Naruto shouted. Hinata moved to help him cover Boruto and activated her Byakugan in the process. 

“Now, now. No need to excite ourselves. I’m quite sure Boruto would get along splendidly with the rest of my comrades. I have a son about his age.” 

A glowing light surrounded Naruto, who had been on edge since the man arrived. He immediately began barrelling towards the visitor, leaving the rest of the party almost no time to react. Neither he nor Sasuke could truly fight while they were in the village, the collateral damage would be too great. Jumping into action himself, Sasuke deposited his daughter next to Boruto and nodded to Hinata. She gave him a look of confidence that made him feel guilty, if only for a second. The two of them were, really, a perfect pair.

Sasuke started to sprint towards Naruto, arriving at his side just as the mysterious man escaped from within their range. Even at their full power, Sasuke wasn’t sure they could take him. Something felt off about the man. Naruto was seething in anger, his chakra expanded to cover their entire party while he stared at their assailant.

“Naruto!” Sasuke tried to get his attention. Naruto looked at him for a second and turned his attention back to the battle. 

“Naruto, you have to calm down!”

“I know!” 

“It seems I’ve hit a nerve,” the man interrupted, “Unfortunately, I did not come here to fight, only to collect the boy. If you are to get in the way, however, I will have to kill you.” As he said this, the man approached the group again, a new gravity to his movements. Naruto and Sasuke were about to make a move when he appeared right in front of them, a large metal rod extending from his grasp. 

The man made a motion to throw the metal rod directly at Naruto’s chest with seemingly little effort. It was then that Sasuke felt the world stop. He started to move towards the rod, hoping to knock it off it’s path before it made contact with Naruto. Another had, however, beaten him to the chase. 

“MOM!” Boruto shouted from behind them. Sasuke whipped his head around to see his pupil’s face melt in horror. Sarada grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Hinata!” Sasuke shouted. 

She had jumped in front of her husband, making contact with their assailant’s chakra center, but also forcing her body in the direct path of the metal rod aimed at Naruto’s chest. The man choked, spitting up blood, and fell to the ground. He could no longer move. Wincing, he tried to drag himself towards his portal and make a quick getaway. 

Naruto had stood and watched his wife take the spear intended for him through her own chest as she pushed him out of the way. Blood was seeping through her shirt, creating a pool of dark red on her back. She coughed, spewing blood from her mouth and staggered backwards. Her knees collapsed under the weight of her body and she fell to the ground. 

Boruto broke out of Sarada’s grasp and ran to his mother. The sudden movement made Naruto snap out of his daze. With a blank look on his face, he went after the weakened man that was limping from the battlefield. Grabbing him by the throat, he crushed his windpipe and sent him through the portal that he had opened up. The light surrounding him left as he stared at his bloodied hand. 

Boruto reached his mother and supported her in his lap. Her breathing was ragged as she looked towards him and smiled. 

“I’m proud of you,” she barely managed. She held her hand up, cupping Boruto’s face as she wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. Sasuke watched helplessly as he turned to Naruto, who was shaking while staring at his hand. 

“Mom,” Boruto cried, huddling over her as her hand dropped to the side. She turned her head to look at Naruto and smiled, as she exhaled one last time. 

“HINATAAAAA”

Naruto finally snapped out of his trance. The orange light emanated from Naruto once again, but became too hot to withstand. Sasuke looked towards Boruto and then to Sarada, the former of which was frozen with shock, uttering “mom, mom, mom” repeatedly. Sarada returned Sasuke’s gaze, her sharingan activated, pleading for him to help them. 

He had no time to think as he grabbed the kids and transported them out of immediate danger. As soon as he put them down, Boruto’s legs started shaking and he fell to the ground. Sarada stared at Boruto without moving, watching him silently fall apart, until he finally broke. 

“MOM!” Boruto cried out in anguish. His chest started moving up and down as he struggled to gasp for air. The sound of his panic forced Sarada into action, who rushed to his side, pulling him in for a hug. He immediately tried to push her away, but she wouldn’t let go. 

“Boruto, I have you! I have you!” Sarada yelled at her teammate. 

Sasuke watched his pupil rapidly deteriorate and his daughter desperately try to help, but was admittedly shocked into inaction. Watching Hinata sacrifice herself for their families had dredged up memories that were never far enough away. Her kindness as she said goodbye to Boruto reminded him of the night his clan was slaughtered, of him chasing after Itachi after he had finished everyone off. He stared at the scene in front of him, willing his past into the recesses of his memory. 

“Papa, help me!” Sarada’s voice finally forced him to move. He strode towards the pair in one swift motion and knelt down in front of them. He wrapped his arm around Boruto’s head and pulled him in, trying to calm him down amidst his gasping. 

“I have to go back and get her, I have to go back,” Boruto shouted at Sasuke, landing weak punches against his chest. Sarada shuffled closer to her father, tears falling down her face as she cried silently. Wrapping herself into the hug herself, her presence managed to calm Boruto down so that he stopped struggling. Sasuke held them as they both sobbed into his shirt. 

Sasuke wanted to stay there, but he was starting to sense Naruto’s chakra expanding. His rage was spiraling out of control. He had to get back to him quickly. 

“Boruto,” Sasuke said gently, “look at me.” Boruto refused to move. 

“Boruto, that’s an order.” Boruto looked up defiantly at his sensei. Sarada looked as if she was about to say something, but Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she closed her mouth. 

“Boruto, I have to go get your father. I promise you I will come back.”

“No!” Boruto said, “You have to bring me too! I have to get Mom!” Sarada looked away. 

“No. Think about your sister. I need you to be strong until I come back”

Boruto’s eyes widened at the mention of Himawari, who was likely still asleep in their home. 

“Sarada, look at me,” she turned her head to her father’s voice, “I need you to take care of them. Take them to our house and tell Mama. I have to go make sure Naruto doesn’t destroy the village.” 

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks but she nodded and grabbed Boruto’s arm. He tried to protest one more time, but Sarada turned to look at him and brought her hand to his face. His gaze softened a little and soon turned to resolve as he grabbed her hand and started running in the direction of the Uzumaki home. 

Sasuke watched them run, mildly annoyed at how close they were, but Naruto’s expanding chakra was more pressing. He teleported back to the roof of the Hokage residence to find Naruto on the ground, screaming and holding his head in his hands. Kurama was outside of his body, watching helplessly. He turned to Sasuke as soon as he arrived. 

“Uchiha, he’s going to destroy the village if you don’t get moving.” 

Sasuke nodded. He strode over to where Naruto was on the ground in pain. The heat was absolutely unbearable, but he had to reach him. He got down next to him and put his hand on the arm closest to him, teleporting them far from the village into the open space where the remnants of the chakra tree laid. 

As soon as Naruto realized that he was no longer at the site of his wife’s death, he looked at Sasuke with eyes that he hadn’t seen since the first time they had it out at the Valley of the End. Sasuke’s breath hitched as their eyes made contact, but soon Naruto was running towards him full speed. 

“He’s lost it, Uchiha. I can’t control my chakra,” Kurama said from the side of Sasuke. 

Sasuke steeled himself and readied for a fight. He hated to admit it, but he could feel his adrenaline pumping. They hadn’t done anything more than spar since Naruto had become Hokage, and the scene he had just left had him on edge. 

Naruto swung his right arm straight toward Sasuke’s face, which he nimbly dodged and parried with his own. He grabbed Naruto’s forearm as he moved away from him, hoping that his out of control fighting style would be easily overcome. Naruto quickly regained his balance, pivoting toward Sasuke as he aimed an uppercut at his chin. They continued to exchange blows until Sasuke moved across the field from him and was finally able to talk. 

“Naruto,” he shouted, “you have to calm down.” This only served to further enrage Naruto, who let out a long yell in response as he moved to close the gap between them again. Sasuke had thought he’d be easy to take down, but hadn’t intended that Kurama’s chakra would be part of the equation. 

Okay, he thought as he exhaled. I have about thirty seconds. 

Sasuke activated his mangekyo and forced his way into Naruto’s consciousness. The heat was even worse than it had been when he had transported Naruto to the open field. He tried to feel around the chamber for any hint of Naruto, but all he could feel was Kurama. 

“He’s inside!” Kurama shouted. 

Sasuke began sprinting forward, moving deeper into Naruto’s consciousness. As he moved, his feet began sticking to the liquid that filled the dark chamber. It was becoming harder and harder to move the deeper he got. The first time he met Kurama, the inside of Naruto had looked like this, but it had become brighter since the end of the Fourth War. 

He’s in trouble. 

Sasuke sped up, running through the muk until he finally felt a tiny part of Naruto. He continued towards that feeling until he finally saw him, sitting on a small island in the midst of the sea in his mind. His arms pulled his knees into his chest as he sat, making him appear smaller than usual. 

Wait. 

Naruto was smaller than usual. As Sasuke approached him, it was obvious that he was no longer Naruto. Well, he was, but the Naruto that Sasuke remembered from when they were teenagers. 

“Hey, mister,” he said as Sasuke came into view. Sasuke didn’t reply. 

“I thought I was the only one in here,” he continued, “it’s always been like that, ya know?” 

Sasuke felt his chest tightening as the liquid became murkier around them. 

“Everyone I love leaves me.” 

“Naruto, don’t....”

“How do you know my name? And why do you have the same eyes as…” Naruto burrowed his head into his arms before he finished his sentence. 

“Your family is waiting for you at home,” Sasuke said, trying to remain composed. 

“I don’t have any family.” 

“Yes, you…”

“My parents died when I was born.”

“Oh?”

“And a few years ago my best friend left and I can’t get him back. He’s going through a lot and he’s out there, alone!”

“You’re thinking about him at a time like this?”

“I think about him all the time.”

“Oh,” Sasuke said.

He took a seat next to the now younger Naruto. As he sat, he rapped his fist lightly on the back of Naruto’s head, which caused Naruto to look up. Naruto began to squint as he took in Sasuke’s face. 

“You really look just like him. But I thought his family was dead?”

“They are.”

“Then how are you...?”

“It’s me, idiot.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise. His confusion quickly turned to elation as he realized his friend was in front of him. 

“Sasuke… you’re....” Naruto began to process everything at once. All of their past together, the future he had forgotten. A bright light shone from his chest as he transformed into his adult self, the liquid surrounding him slowly becoming clear. The heat of his rage started to die down as he remembered himself. He looked towards Sasuke, who shot him a quick smirk before transporting out of his mind. 

Back on their battlefield, Naruto was about to overtake Sasuke with a large rasengan aimed straight at his head. As soon as he was about to make impact, he stopped abruptly, chakra dying down and returning to his body. Sasuke sighed in relief as Naruto calmed down, maintaining his distance, just in case. Naruto dropped to his knees and Sasuke rushed to his side. 

“I can’t believe…” 

“I know,” Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around his friend. In response, Naruto curled his arms around Sasuke’s back, letting his head fall against Sasuke’s shoulder. He started to heave as Sasuke held him, finally letting himself cry.

_____________________

After Naruto ran out of tears, he finally pried himself away from Sasuke. He held Sasuke at arm’s length from himself and looked him in the eyes. 

“Sorry… I,” Naruto started. 

“Don’t be. Sarada and Boruto are fine, the village is fine. I have a few scratches…”

“Let me help.”

“No, you’re exhausted.” 

“I don’t want it to scar.”

“Naruto, I’m missing an arm.” 

Naruto gave a weak chuckle and wiped his eyes. 

“I actually meant I was sorry for collapsing on you like that. I know you hate that kind of stuff, ya know?” 

“It’s fine, I’ll just add it to my tab,” Sasuke said. 

“What tab?”

“Don’t worry, you’re still ahead for saving my life.” 

“Yeah, but it’s the other way around lately.” 

Sasuke only shook his head in reply. He stood up and offered Naruto his hand. Naruto looked away. 

“I don’t want to go back.”

“We have to. Your kids need you.”

“He likes you better anyway.”

“Himawari, then.”

“Hinata was…” Naruto trailed off. Sasuke looked at him with a pained expression. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, “we’re all waiting for you. The whole village.” 

This seemed to rally Naruto a little. He grabbed Sasuke’s arm while continuing to sit, holding on as if it were grounding him to reality. Sasuke tried not to think about the weight of his hand as he took them back to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived in the living room of the Uchiha residence in a matter of seconds. Naruto continued to grasp Sasuke’s forearm at the elbow even though they had landed safely. Sakura was on the couch, already waiting for them. She looked towards Sasuke, tears in her eyes, as she took in the sight of her two best friends. Sasuke gave her an understanding nod, but Naruto did not turn around to acknowledge her. 

“Oh, my boys…” she muttered as she ran to comfort them. She took the two of them in her arms, pulling their heads down to hers in an embrace. The sudden warmth caused Naruto to begin crying again, silently, while nuzzled against Sakura. 

“Sakura, I… she…” he tried to speak. 

“Shh, I know,” she said as she stroked the back of his head, “let me bring you to the couch.” 

She guided Naruto to the couch and sat him down. His gaze was fixed straight ahead, not focused on anything in particular. As he stared, he continued to cry; his tears streamed down his scarred face and pooled underneath his chin. Sasuke remained at the side of the couch and leaned against the arm, watching Naruto with intent. Sakura had taken his side and began to infuse her chakra into him, healing the injuries he had just sustained. 

“Sakura,” Sasuke whispered to her, “where are the kids?” 

“Karin put them to sleep upstairs. Boruto and Himawari are in Sarada’s room.” 

“Good. What did you tell Himawari?” 

“Nothing much, yet. She was barely awake.” 

“Okay. We’ll wait till morning.” Sasuke was beginning to feel worn, the familiar warmth of Sakura’s chakra begging his body to rest. He shifted his gaze to look at Naruto, who was hunching over with his hands folded in his lap. He doubted he could get Naruto to move away from the couch in his state, and he had no desire to bring up that he and Sakura slept in separate bedrooms. 

“I’ll take it from here, thank you,” he looked at Sakura and nodded, squeezing her shoulder as he walked past her. 

“Okay, goodnight,” she whispered as she took her leave. 

Sasuke planted himself next to Naruto on the couch and leaned back, letting the cushions envelop his back. He wanted to comfort Naruto but wasn’t sure if it would come across as annoying so he waited. Sasuke closed his eyes and was about to doze off when he felt Naruto sit up next to him.   
“I should go home,” Naruto said. 

“Don’t be an idiot. Take the couch.” 

“The kids…”

“Are upstairs sleeping. Did you think I would let them home alone? Just take the couch or I’ll make you.” 

“Heh,” Naruto let out a halfhearted laugh. 

“Here,” Sasuke said as he stood up and motioned for Naruto to lay down. Naruto laid down gingerly, weariness had long since set in. He curled his arms against his chest and turned so that he was facing the back of the couch. Sasuke sighed and stood up. 

The blankets in the house were in short supply that night, so Sasuke started to leave in order to grab the comforter from his bed. He didn’t get two steps away before Naruto stopped him. 

“Please, don’t leave,” he whispered. 

“I’m just going to get a blanket for you.” 

“Seriously, I’m fine,” the pleading obvious in Naruto’s voice, “can you just stay here?” 

Sasuke exhaled, exasperated, but ultimately took a seat on the floor in front of Naruto. Shaking his head, he unhooked his jacket and threw it up towards his friend. 

“Take this, at least. And I’m only staying until you fall asleep,” Sasuke said, as he leaned back against the bottom of the couch. He figured Naruto would be out in a matter of minutes. Sasuke closed his eyes and listened as Naruto pulled the jacket around his shoulders and moved his body so that he could fit within the poncho. 

“Like I want your jacket,” Naruto said, voice starting to trail off. 

“You’re welcome,” Sasuke said as he opened a single eye to look back at Naruto before closing his eyes again and breathing into the silence that surrounded them. 

_____

Sarada was the first to find her father and the Seventh Hokage sleeping like that in the morning. She tiptoed silently towards them and tapped her father lightly on the head. He woke with a start, confused as to where he was, until he took in his daughter’s face. She looked tired, her eyes full of worry from the night’s events. Sasuke ruffled her hair. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Papa, Boruto won’t get out of bed.”

“Just let him sleep Sarada.”

“He was awake all night!”

Sasuke sighed and pulled his daughter in for a hug. Shocked at the sudden display of parental love, Sarada pushed her father away. 

“Papa, don’t be annoying.” 

“Yeah, well…” he rapped her on the forehead in return. She blushed and moved her hand to block herself from further assault. Sasuke let out a laugh, which caused Naruto to stir behind him. He sat up slowly, and looked around in fear until he saw Sarada and Sasuke on the floor next to him. At the sight of Sarada he put on a weak smile. 

“Hey, kid,” Naruto said. 

Sarada was taken aback by how tired he looked. Whenever she had seen him around town or arguing with Boruto, he, or one of his clones, was always shouting in excitement. Wrapped in his father’s poncho he looked like a different person. Her face fell, hurting for him, as she stood up from beside her father and ran to give him a hug. 

“Seventh… I mean, Uncle Naruto, I’m so sorry,” she said, while squeezing him tight. Naruto smiled and pulled his arms out from her grasp so he could put them around her back. As he did so, he turned his face to Sasuke, who was in the process of standing after a long night on the floor. 

“Sarada, thank you,” he said while maintaining eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise, but he recovered with grace. 

“Hey, you complain when I try to show you affection yet you go and hug Naruto?”

“Papa!” Sarada turned around to scowl at her father. 

Their interaction got a genuine laugh out of Naruto, which seemed to steel his nerves. He placed his arms on his knees and stood up slowly, keeping Sasuke’s poncho around him as he did. He inhaled sharply and relaxed his face before starting to talk again.   
“Sarada, can you show me where Boruto is?” 

Sarada nodded in reply. She led the three of them upstairs to her room and opened the door, the entire room still dark. Naruto folded Sasuke’s coat and returned it to him before taking a step inside. Sasuke could tell he was barely holding himself together. He was about to turn away, when Boruto jolted upright in the bed. He turned to look at his dad, a mix of pain and sorrow dulling his normally bright eyes. Himawari awoke and rubbed her eyes in response as Naruto stepped over Sarada’s makeshift bed on the floor to reach them. 

“Dad,” Boruto cried as soon as he saw his father and scrambled into his arms. At the sight of their interaction, Himawari’s face fell. She could tell something was wrong immediately. She joined her brother in embracing her father. 

“Sarada, come on,” Sasuke herded his daughter away from the scene that was about to unfold. As they were walking away, Sasuke heard Naruto start to break the news, his voice weak. 

“Himawari, your mom…” 

Sasuke hurried into Sakura and Karin’s room with Sarada, but he still heard the screams of the young girl crying and her father and brother slowly breaking down through the wall. Sarada crawled into bed with Sakura and Karin at the sound of Himawari and huddled between them. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sasuke, you should go check on them.” 

Almost an hour had passed since Naruto had entered Sarada’s room to talk to his kids. Things had quieted down now, and the Uchiha family was sitting around at a loss for what to do. Sarada was still curled up next to Karin, seeking comfort in her arms. She had long since stopped sobbing, but Karin continued to coddle her. Sakura had already exited the bed and was pacing back and forth in front of Sasuke. The room was starting to feel crowded. 

“Sakura, shouldn’t we leave them be?” he asked in reply. 

She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, her brows knitted in concentration. Sasuke had absolutely no desire to talk to Naruto right now. He knew that the second he entered, he would have to say something wise to Boruto or give him some words of encouragement. Sasuke knew all too well, however, what it felt like to lose a parent. Not to mention TWO parents. He shuddered at the thought of himself during his teenage years, thinking back to when he had screamed to Naruto that he had “no idea” how Sasuke felt. There was absolutely no way that Sasuke being there would make things better. 

“Out of all of us here, you know them best. Plus, don’t you think you could talk to the kids? Boruto adores you.” 

“Yeah, Papa,” Sarada chimed in, “he told me he wants to be like you when he grows up.” 

Sasuke only grimaced in response. Naruto and the rest of the adults had kept Sasuke’s past a secret from most of the kids. Even Sarada didn’t know the full details, other than she and her father were the last living descendants of the Uchihas. She was under the impression that they had died in some type of natural disaster. Sakura was always saying that they should trust her more, after all she had made that mistake when Sasuke was absent for the first twelve years of her life and Sarada had gone running after him as a result. 

“Alright,” Sasuke said as he stood up. Before he left he ruffled Sarada’s hair, telling her thank you, and walked towards the door. Before leaving, he turned back to look at his family. 

“What?” Karin asked. 

“Nothing,” Sasuke said. He took a deep breath and exited to the hallway. Sasuke had never had an interest in interior design, and Sakura took care of most of the decorating even though Sasuke was back much more often these days. Her spirit was everywhere in the house. Elaborate frames holding pictures of Sarada at various ages lined the hallway, highlighting moments she thought were important. Sasuke had never felt too guilty for missing them, he had no other choice than to be traveling for the sake of the Shinobi world and the safety of the village. At least that is what he told himself. Now, though...

Sasuke refused to finish the thought. 

He rapped on the door to Sarada’s room, but went inside without waiting for a response. Sarada had her stuffed animals decorating the room, mixed in with her shinobi gear and littered with papers which were almost certainly homework. It provided a stark contrast to the scene laid out before Sasuke. Boruto, clearly awake, refused to look at his father and was laying down, facing the wall. Himawari was huddled next to him, back to back, with her eyes closed, while their father was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. As Sasuke entered the room, he looked up with a blank stare on his face. 

“Hey,” Naruto started. Himawari opened her eyes in response to his voice. She was clearly devastated, but Sasuke wondered how much of it all she really understood. She hadn’t witnessed the death, and they were growing up in a time of peace. Death was much more abstract than it had been to Sasuke when his parents died. Boruto, on the other hand, was undoubtedly in shock. Not only had death been made perfectly real to him, but his first brush with it, his first REAL brush, was watching his mother sacrifice herself for his safety. 

“Hey,” Sasuke said. He moved to sit down on the edge of the bed opposite Naruto. Boruto stirred next to Himawari but continued to ignore both his father and his teacher. Naruto looked down, blue eyes wincing in pain, as he struggled to start some sort of conversation. 

“Uncle Sasuke!” Himawari exclaimed, her voice newly tinged with sorrow. She was clearly trying to make her father feel better, but he continued to ruminate without paying attention to her. In response to his indifference, she crawled over towards Sasuke on the bed and wrapped his arm in a hug. 

“Thank you,” she said. Sasuke was extremely uncomfortable. Sarada rarely showed him any affection, and most of her time was spent warding off his attempts to connect. This was Naruto’s child, however; so he thought it best to leave her be. 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said. 

“Don’t be,” Sasuke replied. 

He sat in silence with his friend and his family for a few minutes more. Himawari was still desperately clinging to his arm. It seemed to Sasuke that she was stuck there, unable to move due to being dangerously close to bursting out in tears again. Boruto refused to acknowledge anyone in the room. 

“Hey, Boruto,” Sasuke said. 

No reply. 

“Boruto, your sensei is talking to you,” he started again. 

“What?” Boruto asked without turning around. 

“Will you talk to me?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Why not?”

“I have nothing to say.”

Sasuke pondered for a moment. 

“Will you talk to me alone?” he asked. As soon as he said this, he shot Naruto an apologetic look, but the man was too consumed by his own grief to take offense. He moved his arm from Himawari’s grip and patted her on the head. He had taken Boruto’s lack of response as an affirmative. 

“Himawari will you take your dad to Sakura’s room? It’s just down the hall. Tell her to start breakfast.

She nodded in response and jumped off the bed. She tugged at her father’s ripped shirtsleeves and motioned him to follow her. He barely nodded to Sasuke as he left. Sasuke thought to warn him about Karin, but maybe he could use something else to try and think about. He decided to let him go and turned his attention to his pupil. 

“Boruto, they’re gone.” 

Boruto turned to face Sasuke, but did not sit up. His eyes were still puffy from the tears he shed overnight. His face was contorted into a grimace as he tried to prevent himself from starting to cry again. He had Sarada’s bedsheets balled into his fists and tightened them around himself, finding no obvious comfort in them. 

“It seems like my normally chatty student has gone mute,” Sasuke started. Boruto still refused to reply. 

“Well, maybe I can tell you a story then.” 

Sasuke tilted his chin towards the ceiling and pondered on what he should tell Boruto.

“When your father and I were kids...” he started. 

“I don’t want to hear some dumb story about how you had it way worse,” Boruto interrupted. 

“Trust me, that’s not the point,” Sasuke continued, “now, listen.” 

“When we were kids, the world was a different place. Families were split up regularly by war and violence. That was the way both your father and I lost our families. A long cycle of hatred had haunted us, had been building since before we were born.”

“Then what is the point again?” Boruto asked, with exasperation. Sasuke glared at him in response. 

“Your father worked his whole childhood, and his whole adult life to end that. I, on the other hand, was completely consumed by my own grief. I had to be saved by your father. What I didn’t know, however, was that my late brother had done the same years before your father. He died in order for me to live.” 

Boruto looked at his teacher in shock. 

“I guess what I’m saying is, you have every right to be upset. But we won’t let you be alone through this. And I won’t let your mother’s sacrifice be in vain.” 

Sasuke stood up, feeling like he had already shared too much with his pupil, and started to walk towards the door. 

“Uncle Sasuke,” Boruto started, calling him with familiarity, “thank you.” He flashed a grin at Sasuke and let the smile reach his eyes. Sasuke sighed with relief and motioned with his head for Boruto to follow him downstairs. 

“You want breakfast? I think Sarada’s cooking,” Sasuke chuckled. His pupil’s affection for his daughter was obvious. 

“Wha…. why would I want something like that?” 

“No reason,” Sasuke said. He held the door open and the two of them walked down the stairs to greet the rest of the family for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto never asked Sasuke about Karin in the days that came. Sasuke had been nervously waiting for Naruto to bring her presence at the breakfast table into question, but Sasuke figured he was too shell shocked from dealing with the Hyuga clan’s preparations for the funeral. Work around the hokage office had slowed, almost to a stop. Shikamaru was keeping the basics running, but otherwise, it felt like the entire village was holding its breath.

Sasuke had not physically seen Naruto since the night of his wife’s death. He was always keeping tabs on his whereabouts and his chakra, but they never had a conversation. It calmed Sasuke down, at least, that there always seemed to be someone with him. The only exception was at nighttime. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt remembering how Naruto had wanted him to stay with him the first night, and had almost gone to his house to check on him a few times. He didn’t want to be a burden, though. 

He’d never admit it to Naruto, but even after all these years, he felt that Naruto’s continued habit of defending Sasuke was undeserved. After the whirlwind that was the aftermath of Hinata’s death, Sasuke had a lot of time to think about the conversation he had with Naruto while he was sifting through his consciousness. 

I think about him all the time. 

Sasuke also had Naruto on his mind nearly the entire time they were apart. He always showed up, over and over again. No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke could never completely tear himself away from Naruto. He always wondered why it was different with him. It was almost a relief to Sasuke that the last time he fought Naruto, for real, when they were seventeen, they had come to a stalemate. He could finally give in to his desire to end their separation, he finally had a good enough reason. A reason he could stay by Naruto even with everything he and the village had done to each other. 

Sasuke felt his face flush. He never quite understood their relationship but it hadn’t mattered as long as Naruto was the same Naruto he always was. Now that Naruto was suffering, Sasuke felt compelled to help him. 

“Deep in thought, I see?” Sakura interrupted him as she sat at the kitchen table. Sasuke had been ready to go to the funeral for an hour now. He was waiting for his family to finish upstairs while he sipped a coffee and ruminated. 

“Took you long enough,” Sasuke replied. 

“I’m worried about Naruto,” she said. 

“Me too.”  
“And the kids. He’s always gone these days, she really kept things together over there. It was obvious when we’d go over for dinner. Sarada has been trying to go visit Boruto every so often and she always talks about how they’re constantly fighting now.” 

“Sarada’s been over to visit?”

“Yeah, she’s been adamant about cooking for them. Though, I’m not sure that’s going to be any help. She does adore her Lord Seventh,” Sakura rolled her eyes as she called Naruto by his title. Neither of them had really gotten used to Naruto being anything but Naruto. 

“I’m not sure it’s because of Lord Seventh.”

“Oh, you noticed?”

“You mean you knew?”

“First of all, how did our kid end up straight? Second of all, if you listened to them talk at all you’d realize how familiar they sound.” 

“Like who? You and Naruto?”

“No, obviously not,” she said, pausing, “like YOU and Naruto.” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair, keeping his hand on his coffee mug. He wished he hadn’t said anything. 

“I take back what I said…” 

“Oh come on, Sasuke. I know you’ve never been with anyone like, ever, in that way. Romantically. But you can’t tell me after all these years you haven’t noticed how obvious you make it.”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” Sakura rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

“We’re 33,” Sasuke started to protest, but Sarada came down to interrupt them. She was dressed formally, something Sasuke wasn’t used to seeing. He had never protested about Sarada’s clothes (Karin would murder him if he did), but seeing her look so serious tugged at his heart. She crawled over to her mother’s lap and embraced her, obviously nervous about the day. Sasuke was moved by them and pushed his chair out to run and embrace the two of them. 

“Dad, don’t make it weird,” Sarada said. 

“Sarada, I love you,” he hugged them both. 

“What about me?” Sakura joked. 

“I love you too. Thank you for always supporting me.” 

“Dad! Mom has a girlfriend, you know?”

“She may have her heart, but I have her hand!” Sasuke exclaimed. 

The three of them laughed together, embracing again. Sure, they weren’t the most conventional family, but as long as Sakura was happy and Sarada felt supported, it was all he cared about. He had never wanted a relationship more than that. 

At least, that’s what he thought. 

“Alright!” Sakura interrupted, “Let’s get going. Karin is going to meet us there.” 

The three of them left the house, nervous to see what the day would bring. 

______

Sasuke was no stranger to funerals. His whole clan was massacred in a single night, after all. He couldn’t count on his hand how many of his comrades and loved ones had died in battle. He had grown used to the prospect of death and had long since accepted his own. Why was each step he took towards the open field where most of the village had come to mourn so painstaking, then? If it weren’t for his family next to him, he would have run in the opposite direction. 

He wondered if it was because of Naruto. He had avoided almost all of his friend’s milestones, yet Naruto had continued to invite him. This was one he couldn’t get out of. He barely deserved to consider himself a part of the village, let alone a part of Naruto’s inner circle. Running was never an option when it came to this sort of thing, though, as he had learned time and time again.

No, he would have to get through this day. 

The three of them finally made it to the site of the funeral. Most of their class from school was there, along with their kids. Sasuke could barely keep up with the names of half of the kids Sarada talked about. He let Sakura and Sarada go ahead to talk with the rest of the Konoha 11 and took a place near the rear of the crowd gathering. He glanced at Naruto from afar and watched him greet the village with his usual smile. He wasn’t crying, somehow.   
Boruto was standing silently beside him, consoling a broken Himawari. Hanabi was attached to their side, hovering protectively over her niece and nephew. Sasuke was happy he decided to stay out of his friend’s hair. 

“Not even going to say hi, Sasuke?” Karin appeared at his side and elbowed him in the midsection. Sasuke only glared at her in reply. 

“He knows you’re single now, time to go and console the bereaved.”

“You’re seriously talking like that?”

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” she peered at him over the top of her red glasses and wrinkled her forehead knowingly. 

“I’m glad you’re this far back, anyway,” she continued, “wouldn’t want to get involved in the village business.” 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Sasuke said. 

“But, everyone likes you now, right?”

“Wrong, they like Naruto. They tolerate me because of him.”

Karin laughed at Sasuke’s candor. 

“If that’s what you think.” 

The majority of the funeral progressed as expected, mostly consisting of family talking about her good deeds. Talking about the sacrifice she made for the village and the man she loved. Sasuke never recalled her family being this kind when they were growing up. Sakura, who had come to join them, and Karin were sobbing to his side the whole time. He kept his eyes on Naruto, worried. Naruto stood diligently next to her family, showing no emotion or effort to comfort his children. It was his turn to speak next. 

The large crowd that had gathered was completely silent as he stood at the front of the village. He looked out at the crowd, took a deep breath and started. 

“Everyone, thank you for coming to support us today. She always thought of all of you as family, ya know? I just… I’m at a loss for words. I’m just encouraged to see how big our family has truly grown and I know she’d be happy to see...”

“YOU ASSHOLE,” Boruto shouted from the audience before Naruto could continue the speech. Anger that had been building over the last week had finally exploded.   
“Boruto,” Naruto warned. 

“You’re going to stand up there and talk about family? When you just stood there and let mom die? When you spent half the time in the hokage office, ignoring us? You’re seriously going to stand up there and bullshit in front of the whole town? I fucking hate you, you fucking piece of shit father!”

Sasuke shuddered at his pupil’s words. Hinata’s family stood dumbstruck, watching Boruto tear into his father. Himawari tried to stop him. She was tugging on his shirt, pulling him back and screaming for him to stop as he lunged towards their father. Naruto stood, unmoving, with a pained expression on his face, as he watched his son explode. 

The other villagers started looking at each other. Sasuke nudged Sakura and nodded, they were going to spring into action to help the Uzumaki family. 

The two of them sprinted toward the front of the funeral group. Sasuke landed behind Naruto and looked his pupil in the eyes, hoping to intimidate him into silence, but Boruto barely registered his presence. Sakura was in the midst of grabbing Himawari away from her brother, stroking her face and telling her they would take care of it. Hanabi and the rest of the Hyuga clan were attempting damage control. The rest of the village seemed to get the hint and started to move from the field, giving the family space as they awkwardly smiled and walked away. 

Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s shoulder which prompted Naruto to finally look up. He locked eyes with Sasuke, pleading for something. Sasuke nodded and walked towards Boruto. He grabbed his pupil with a sturdy grip and got to his level. He was about to say something when his daughter suddenly appeared at his side. 

“Boruto, stop,” she said with authority. Boruto finally registered her presence. “You’re hurting your mother by acting like this.” 

“It’s my stupid old man’s fault. He doesn’t even have the decency to say something kind about our mother up there.” 

“Papa, I got this,” Sarada took her father’s place in front of Boruto. Sasuke only nodded and stepped away. 

“Boruto,” she said, shaking his shoulders, “please stop.”

“What would you know about losing a parent? Yours are still alive!” Boruto screamed at her. Sakura had gathered Himawari and was standing next to Naruto, a supportive hand on his back. Sasuke wanted to join them so he didn’t have to hear what Sarada was about to say.

“That’s not fair,” Sarada started, as if her father wasn’t within earshot. She leaned into Boruto and whispered, “You know I had no father for the first twelve years of my life. You know what my moms are like. Please.” 

There it was. 

Sarada started to tear up and sob into Boruto’s shoulder. Her sudden outpouring of emotion broke him. He leaned in to hug her and let his tears run down her shoulder. Sasuke might have failed to show up for his daughter in the beginning of her life, but her mother obviously hadn’t. They both loved to cry. 

He turned to look back towards Sakura and Naruto. Himwari had calmed down now that her brother wasn’t about to blow a casket. Her tears flowed silently down her scarred cheeks. Sakura nodded Sasuke and moved away from Naruto. 

“I’m taking the kids with me. Can you make sure Naruto gets home?” 

Sakura gathered the kids and waved goodbye to the two men that were left standing at the memorial. Naruto turned his gaze to the sky and slowly lowered himself to his knees, looking as if he were about to shatter. Sasuke dropped next to him and supported Naruto’s body with his own. 

“Hey idiot, that was so uncool,” Sasuke said the only thing that could come to mind. In response, Naruto pressed himself further into Sasuke’s arm, allowing himself to be held up. 

“It seems like my former pupils are in need of some assistance,” a deep voice said from behind them. 

Kakashi, his face still obscured by a mask, hovered over the men. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. Sasuke stood to greet him, but Naruto remained on the ground. Clouds were beginning to gather above them, obscuring the sun from view. 

“She was a better woman than even you deserved, Naruto,” Kakashi started again. 

“Hey!” Sasuke interjected. 

“She was somehow more caring than any of us combined. Not only did she save her family, but the whole village by taking a bullet, so to speak.” 

“Kakashi, I don’t think you have to lay it on him that thick…”

“I know she was,” Naruto replied coldly. He looked up at Kakashi and Sasuke and stood. 

“I failed her. I always failed her,” Naruto shook his head. Kakashi sighed in response. 

“Just think about what she would have wanted you to do, Naruto. It’s that easy,” Kakashi started to walk away from them and held his arms at his sides in faked exasperation. He wasn’t one for kind words, or long lectures. 

“And Sasuke,’ Kakashi turned around and closed his eyes, “you too.” 

“Whatever.” Sasuke was sick of his old teacher’s habits. 

Naruto looked towards Sasuke, nerves newly steeled somehow and a little of his old spark returned to his eyes. Sasuke smiled in response. Naruto looked at his wife’s grave once more before finally turning his back. 

“Let’s go home,” Sasuke said.


	7. Chapter 7

“Actually, can we get something to drink?” Naruto gazed at Sasuke with intensity. 

“That seems like an incredibly stupid idea,” Sasuke said, “You want to get a drink after you just had a blow out fight with your family at your late wife’s funeral?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Sasuke knew Naruto’s alcohol tolerance was incredibly low. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like after a day like that. 

“No, completely serious. Sasuke, please,” Naruto pleaded. 

“...fine.” 

Naruto’s eyes lit up. 

Sasuke felt as though he would regret this decision, but decided it was the least he could do. He was still a bit wounded, himself, because of Sarada and Boruto’s exchange of words. He guessed that their conversation was the ultimate result of two men, growing up without any type of adult supervision, trying to act like father figures. He shook his head, as if to ward off his thoughts, and grabbed Naruto by the arm. He’d take them to a bar where Naruto could drink safely outside the public eye. 

___________

He teleported them to the back room of a dive bar in Konoha. He often brought the more unsavory types here if he needed information from them. The owner eventually agreed to keep the back room open should Sasuke ever need it. It was better than him forcing his other customers out. 

Sasuke dropped Naruto on a cushion on the ground and left to get a bottle of Sake. When he returned, Naruto was glancing around the room, eyes wide with curiosity. Sasuke felt slightly embarrassed about being a regular at such a seedy place. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” he said as he took a seat across from Naruto. He set two shot glasses in front of them and poured the sake. They clinked their glasses and took the shot, after which Naruto gagged loudly. They looked at each other and laughed. 

Sasuke poured another shot. 

“For after you recover,” Sasuke said, sipping his own glass. 

Naruto sat in silence for a while and Sasuke let him. He looked to be deep in thought. He moved his bandaged right hand to the table and closed it into a fist as he stared at the shot. After a moment he snapped his head up and locked eyes with Sasuke, smirking. 

“Don’t you dare make this a contest,” Sasuke said. 

“Heh heh heh,” Naruto replied and took the shot in one foul swoop. 

Shit. Sasuke thought to himself. He was about to be in for a long night. 

A bottle and a half later, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, red faced and laughing at the other side of the table. 

“Hey, Sasuke, I almost forgot to ask,” Naruto started, “why was Karin at your house that day? I thought you were done with those guys.” 

“Well,”

“And how could you bring another woman around when you have Sakura?” 

“Naruto, I…” 

“You know what you put Sarada through that time when those guys came after your eyes, Sasuke.” 

“Naruto!” Sasuke raised his voice. He continued, “don’t make judgements about something without knowing anything!” 

“How could I know if my two best friends don’t tell me?” He leaned across the table. 

“Fine,” Sasuke said. It seemed to be the theme of the night. He had already discussed with Sakura their decision to tell Naruto, but he didn’t want to go through it without her there. He grabbed the bottle of sake, took a giant swig, and motioned for Naruto to sit at his side. 

“I don’t want to talk loud, so listen close,” Naruto came to sit by his side eagerly. His blue eyes bored into Sasuke as he waited patiently. 

“Sakura and I,” Sasuke began, “ aren’t like that. We’re more like close friends. Karin was actually there to see her.” 

Naruto contemplated for a minute. “I don’t understand. You have a kid?” 

“Well, we had a little help with that. But, hey, that part doesn’t matter, just listen.”   
Naruto nodded. 

“The intention was that Sakura and Karin were to raise Sarada, while I was Sakura’s husband in name only. That way we’d all be left to our own devices, unburdened by anyone’s questioning.” 

“So…” Naruto said, “you’re not in love?” 

“Not the way you and Hinata were. Are. Sakura and Karin love each other like that.” 

“Oh…” Naruto finally grasped the situation. 

“Wait,” he continued, eyes welling up with tears, “does this mean you’re still a virgin?”

“Hey, idiot, that’s not the point,” Sasuke tried to ward him off to no avail. Naruto started bawling for no reason and clung to Sasuke, pulling him to himself in the process. Sasuke jumped at the sudden contact and tried to get away, but his friend was persistent. He felt his face start to flush. 

“Yes, the point is, my best friend has been single this whole time and I didn’t know a damn thing! We have to set you up,” he whined. 

“Absolutely no need,” Sasuke took another swig of alcohol. 

In response, Naruto grabbed the half-empty bottle of sake from Sasuke and placed it down on the table in front of them. He stared at Sasuke with a new intensity that made Sasuke feel as though he was staring through him. His heart started to beat faster, which he couldn’t completely blame on his anxiety at the physical contact. He started to pull away from Naruto once and for all, but Naruto grabbed the sides of his face with his hands. 

“I don’t want my best friend to die without ever being kissed by someone,” Naruto said. 

“Other than you, you mean,” Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto. 

“That was by accident!” Naruto exclaimed. 

“It was?” Sasuke replied, honestly surprised. He had for some reason always taken it as intentional, but had never thought of it as more than a childish prank. Naruto had been bringing it up often, as of late, which had been making him reconsider. Naruto’s hands felt like they were burning on the sides of his face. 

“Let go of me,” Sasuke said, bringing his hand to Naruto’s arm. He pulled Naruto’s arm down, but couldn’t bring himself to loosen his grasp on it. Naruto’s other hand, the bandaged one, still held the left side of his face. 

Naruto lowered his eyes, “Did you want it to be on purpose?” 

“What are you saying…” 

“I didn’t realize,” Naruto looked up with a pained expression.

“You’re thinking too far into this,” Sasuke said, desperately trying to believe it himself. He removed his hand from Naruto’s arm and moved to tap him on the forehead. Naruto caught his hand with his before he could and pulled both his and Sasuke’s hands to his chest. He could feel Naruto’s heart throb with the same intensity as his own. He looked up in shock at his best friend. 

“I don’t think I thought enough,” Naruto replied. 

“It’s not like that. We’re not like that.”

“It is, we are, and we’ve always been. I’ve just had no frame of reference until now.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Sasuke, the last time I was this upset was when you left me. I’m sorry I didn’t get it sooner.” 

“Get what?” Sasuke’s voice cracked with emotion. He finally turned his gaze to look Naruto in the eyes. They pained expressions were locked in intensity. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and tilted his chin up. Sasuke’s breath hitched in his throat as Naruto hovered closer. He tucked Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, exposing his eye as he closed his own. Naruto pressed his lips gently on Sasuke’s, deepening the kiss when Sasuke didn’t push him off. Shocked at the sudden contact, Sasuke let out a quiet moan. He felt as though years of second guessing himself all came crashing down in that moment. He wanted to kiss him back, more than he had ever wanted to touch another person before, but he remembered himself. 

Sasuke felt his chest tighten as he realized what had just happened, what was happening. God, how could he let his friend do that on the night of his wife’s funeral? Sasuke backed away from Naruto quickly, breaking from his embrace. Naruto, still flushed from the alcohol, looked just as shocked as Sasuke at what had just transpired between the two of them. 

“Sasuke, I’m…” 

Before Sasuke could hear the rest of his excuse, he ran out the back door of the bar. In the dark alley he curled into himself, forming a muffled scream in the confines of his cloak. There was so many things wrong with what had just happened. Was Naruto just using him for comfort? Why had he let that happen? 

Sasuke’s started hyperventilating, his breaths coming hard and ragged as he tried to calm himself down. The worst part was, he knew, that there was more of him that wanted it to happen than not. Until then he hadn’t dared characterize the extent of his feelings, but now the years of repression were hitting him, drowning him under the waves of emotion. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto came running out through the door. The clouds from the morning had finally broken, and a steady rain started to fall. Sasuke knew that he should stand up, shouldn’t let Naruto see him like this, but he didn’t have the strength. Naruto ran to him and put his arm on his shoulder. 

Sasuke shook off his grip and stood up, as far away from Naruto as possible. His insides were screaming, he didn’t trust himself. Without looking at him, he uttered only one command. 

“We’re going home,” he looked back at Naruto as he said this, a horrible intensity in his eyes. Naruto shook his head and followed, knowing better than to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me again, THUS BEGINS PART 2. 
> 
> I tagged this as mature just because I feel like it would be boring for young teens. Lack of sexual content and whatnot.
> 
> I'm not sure how you would do this, but if you write a fanfiction scene for a fanfiction I would love to read that if you could somehow get it to me.

The stars over Sunagakure were different from the ones at home, but they were a sight that Sasuke had become accustomed to over the past few months. Many nights, more often than not, lately, he sat on the top of his apartment complex and gazed at the sky. The desert at night was cold, bitterly so, and Sasuke’s cheeks flushed against its wind. The drink beside him was warm, however, and he held it up to the sky and toasted. 

“To independence,” he scoffed and took a swig of brandy. The burn he felt as it slid down his throat caused him to cough. He would never be able to get used to the stronger spirits they had in this town. 

“Up here again?” 

Sasuke turned to face the man with shocking red hair that had landed on the roof behind him. At nighttime, he let his hair go natural, and its spiky texture was reminiscent of their first battle. Sasuke chuckled and motioned for Gaara to sit next to him. They would drink together from time to time since Sasuke had made Sunagakure his semi-permanent living situation. Gaara sat next to him, crossing his legs, and lifted up the glass Sasuke had just drank from. 

“How can I convince you to buy better alcohol?” he asked. 

With a chuckle, Sasuke replied, “As soon as your town starts selling it.”

“Fair enough,” Gaara shrugged and took a sip from the glass, wincing as the drink assaulted his taste buds. He made an exaggerated noise of disgust, and Sasuke grabbed the drink from him in defense. 

“No one said you had to drink with me.” 

“Who else would dare to commiserate with you?” 

“Fair enough,” Sasuke replied, imitating his friend. 

The pair sat in silence, looking up at the night sky. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. He had not intended on making friends in the village, but Gaara had sought him out. He would never admit it, but Sasuke had a feeling Naruto had told him about Sasuke’s most recent self-imposed exile. Not the details, he hoped, but Gaara was smart enough to connect the dots. Regardless, Sasuke never minded his presence enough to chase him off. 

“A little bird told me he’s going to step down soon,” Gaara said, breaking their silence. 

“Who?” Sasuke played dumb. 

“Who else?” 

Sasuke had avoided him successfully for three full years, since the night of Hinata’s death. He could feel his chakra searching for him from time to time, but he never made contact. The only people he kept in contact with from home was his family and his daughter’s annoying, loud-ass boyfriend. The latter had, of course, not been his choice. But when Boruto found out Sasuke would not be returning to the village for some time, he pressed Sarada enough that she finally let him on to where Sasuke had been traveling. After one poorly planned escape from the village by Boruto, the now-seventeen-year-old had dragged Sasuke back into being his teacher. So much for avoiding the Uzumakis. 

Even still, Naruto gave Sasuke his space. 

“What does that have to do with me?” he asked Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes and motioned for Sasuke to pass him the drink. 

“Well,” Gaara paused to take a sip, “aren’t you curious about who’s going to replace him?”

“Not particularly. Sarada’s too young. Who else do I need to care about?” 

“It’s not the who but the how!” Gaara exclaimed, “he’s changing the way the town is run.” 

“I’m sure it couldn’t be that different…” 

“Oh, but it is! They established some sort of council so that they could split up the work. Apparently his protege, Konohamaru, is taking over as “Hokage,” so to speak, but they made it more of a joint effort. Voting and all.”

“Sarada’s teacher?” 

“Oh, you know him?”

“Seems sort of unreliable to me.” 

“Well, anyway, that’s beside my point.” 

Sasuke braced himself. 

“I think you should go back.” 

He had been thinking, lately, how nice it would be to return home in a permanent fashion. There were not enough serious crimes in the villages that the main alliance needed a free agent like himself anymore. The villages had almost everything under control, and no one had heard anything further from Kaguya’s clan since the lone man’s invasion of Konoha. Sasuke shuddered as he remembered Naruto’s hands around the strange man’s neck. 

Hearing someone else say it, however, made him start to consider it. He had been stalling in Sunagakure for almost half a year. Gaara knew what he was doing and let him stay. 

“Are you telling me to leave?” Sasuke asked, playfully. 

“I doubt I could force you to. And no, I enjoy your company. But, I’ve never really understood this whole “avoid Naruto at all costs because of my feelings” thing you’ve got going on. He kissed you, or whatever, big deal.” 

“What?” Sasuke stammered in reply. The flush on his cheeks from the cold burned brighter. 

“Well, I assume, anyway,” Gaara turned his gaze to Sasuke, “since you won’t tell me what happened.” 

Sasuke pulled his cloak around himself, grabbing his left arm in the process. No matter how many times he tried to forget that night, he couldn’t. He’d built his entire existence after the Fourth war around Naruto, his entire redemption hinged on his acceptance. When Naruto had both given him what he was longing for and broke his trust in the same night, the only thing he could do was run. 

That night, after they started their walk from the bar, Sasuke was angry. He knew it was all irrational, but the kiss brought their strange co-dependent relationship to a head. Sasuke was sustaining himself on the fact that it was a one-sided admiration. Naruto was so easy to love. But Naruto loved Hinata and it made sense to Sasuke that their relationship had worked. She was a good person, someone he deserved. To know that Sasuke had been his crutch all along, and maybe their feelings were mutual, made him question his friend’s judgement. 

They were both so fucked up, it turned out. 

Sasuke had been determined to avoid a conversation for the rest of that night with Naruto. His friend had other plans, however. After walking behind him until they were almost home, Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke and forced them to confront each other. 

In response, Sasuke regarded Naruto coldly and kept his lips pursed as he took in his companion. Naruto leaned back on his heels, as if to give Sasuke space. Neither of them moved. 

The rain was slowing to a drizzle and the street was glistening in the silver light of the moon. Water dripped down Sasuke’s pale face as he held Naruto’s gaze. Naruto lifted his hand with the desire towards his face. Sasuke tensed as his hand came close and Naruto let it drop to his side. 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said, looking away. 

“How could you do that? To Hinata…. To ME?” Sasuke broke, to his own surprise, rather quickly. Naruto’s eyes widened in shock and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his sleeve. Sasuke was seething. He felt used, betrayed. How could Naruto do something so stupid? 

“Sasuke I… How could I not have realized, ya know?” 

Naruto looked down at his hands and clenched his right hand into a fist. He grabbed his bandaged wrist with his left hand and squeezed. His breathing was becoming rapid, coming out in gasps. 

“Naruto?” seeing his friend’s panic broke his anger. It seemed like Naruto didn’t hear him. Sasuke called out again, but Naruto dropped to his knees and his breathing became more rapid. Naruto was squeezing his chest, trying to slow the breathing. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke moved beside him and folded him into his chest. Naruto started heaving into him, breaking into a sob. Sasuke silently scolded himself for breaking so easily, again. Even if Naruto was truly an idiot, he didn’t want him to hurt.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said between breaths, “I’m terrible. They were right… all these years...”

“Stop,” he replied, squeezing him tighter. 

“I forced you to come back here.” 

“Naruto,” Sasuke pushed him away so he could look him in the eyes, “that was my choice.”

“How could you want to come back here? I’ve just been hurting you… I’m hurting my family....” 

Sasuke let out a sigh, “No shit, idiot.” Sasuke started to laugh, breaking his own tension. His friend was totally and truly an idiot. 

“Why are you laughing?” Naruto asked. 

“I can’t believe I thought you were using me.” 

“Using you?” Naruto looked at Sasuke incredulously. They were both emotionally stunted, Sasuke thought to himself. 

“Why would I do that? ” 

“It was selfish of you to kiss me,” Sasuke held his friend at arm’s length.

“I know. But I meant it.” Naruto said. 

They stared at each other, sitting in the middle of a street at night. Sasuke was smiling, really smiling. Naruto moved closer, and Sasuke was tempted to close the gap. Instead, he started laughing and Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, crying through his hysterics. 

Even if we love each other, we’d never make it as we are now. 

Sasuke felt Naruto start to calm down against him. He took the opportunity to knock him on the forehead. Naruto looked at him and smiled. 

“I’m still sorry. Are you mad?” Naruto asked. 

“No,” Sasuke shook his head, “Well, actually yes.” 

“Ugh, I knew it!” Naruto hid his head in his hands. Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Hear me out, first.” 

Naruto nodded in reply. Sasuke decided he was going to be the bigger person. 

Sasuke took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know what to think about you anymore.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this.”

“I just… I’ve built you up to be this perfect image in my head and I guess I… I guess I just… we’re being unfair to each other.” 

“You lost me. I mean me kissing you I get, but what did you do to me?” 

“I tried to kill you like 8 times.”

“Yeah, but since then?” They both laughed. 

“Look, idiot, we need space to figure out our own stuff is all I’m saying. I’ve been, well I’m not sure how I felt about you all these years. We’re confused, so....”

“Bastard, don’t you dare,” Naruto interrupted him. 

“I’m going to leave since you can’t.” 

Sasuke’s throat felt tight, but he didn’t let his voice betray him. He had been on the verge of crying since leaving the bar, but he couldn’t let Naruto know. He knew if Naruto knew exactly how Sasuke was feeling, he’d never let him leave. His emotions were swirling in a pit inside himself, and he was far from making sense of them. All he could think about was getting space. 

“I’m not going to be able to get through this without you,” Naruto looked up at him, fighting back tears. 

“I know, and that’s why you have to,” Sasuke said. He wanted to stay, but didn’t want to continue whatever they had been doing. It wasn’t fair. 

“I can’t,” Naruto said. 

“And I can’t be your crutch.” 

“It’s not like that!” Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke knew he was telling the truth. 

Sasuke smiled. The rain had completely let up and the air smelled of dawn. He stood up and held his hand out to Naruto. Naruto took it and allowed Sasuke to lift him up, continuing to hold his hand as they stood. Sasuke pulled his hand away and Naruto’s heart dropped. Seeing his response, Sasuke tapped him on the forehead. 

“Let’s see if you can patch things up with your son, or if you’re still completely useless.” 

“Hey!” Naruto shouted as he ran after him. 

“And Naruto,” Sasuke said, pausing, “wait for me this time.” 

It was Sasuke’s turn to do something selfish. 

He left on his journey the next day. 

“Gaara,” Sasuke started, after spending time in thought, “I’m afraid I won’t know who he is if I go back.”

“Maybe it could be interesting,” Gaara replied, “now that you’ve got your head on straight.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sasuke joked. 

“You finally realized you’re both people,” Gaara said, standing up, “though I am a bit jealous.” 

“What?” 

“Promise me you’ll come visit once in a while,” Gaara winked and held out his hand. Sasuke shook it and laughed. Having friends, friends without romantic feelings, or feelings of regret was something he didn’t know if he’d ever get used to. Gaara waved and headed home, leaving Sasuke alone again. He sighed. He’d have to call Sakura. That could wait until morning, though. He turned his gaze back to the night sky in Sunagakure and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I cut some of these chapters too short. 
> 
> XOXO <3 YOUR AUTHOR XDXD

Sasuke stood at the entrance to Konoha, frozen outside of the gates. Part of him dreaded returning, really returning, not just stopping by for the occasional dinner or training session. There were few places in the city where he felt comfortable. There were few places in the city where he could avoid a certain someone. 

He was on the verge of turning back when a young woman came into view, running toward the gates. 

“Papa!” 

Sarada ran towards him, her hair lately shoulder length and whipping in the wind she created with her speed. She always complained that when she let her hair grow out, it started to go wild. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she waved him down. Boruto was, of course, not far behind her. 

“Sarada, wait!” 

He was the spitting image of Naruto after the war. His hair had grown far past chin length, but its texture had it sticking out every which way. He swapped his old track suit for the chunin gear common to the village. Sarada was garbed in a much less conservative outfit, opting for thigh high stockings and black shorts. Her red, loose fitting shirt gathered at her midsection and exposed the light mesh body armor coating her torso. 

“SARADA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?” Sasuke shouted back at his daughter. Karin be damned. 

She finally reached him and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Boruto was panting beside her, exhausted from chasing her around all morning, no doubt. 

“Good to see you too, Papa,” she said. Sasuke scoffed in reply and looked to Boruto for support. He only laughed nervously and smiled at Sarada. 

“Uncle Sasuke, it’s been a minute,” Boruto held out his hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke stared at his hand and pretended to reluctantly shake it. He quickly broke and ruffled his pupil’s hair giving him a smile. 

“Yeah, over a month since we trained together. I better see some improvement.” 

“Well, you see….” Boruto started, nervously. 

“We’ve been busy moving Seventh out of the office!” Sarada finished. 

“Ah, the perils of village life. Grunt work gets in the way. Guess we’ll have to do double sessions to make up for it.” 

Sasuke tried to keep his voice even at the mention of Naruto. He wasn’t sure how much the kids suspected, or knew, about Sasuke’s decision to cut contact with him. He calmed his breathing, which was on the verge of becoming suspiciously rapid. 

“Oi, speaking of which. Dad seemed shocked you were moving back. Did you forget to tell him?” Boruto asked. 

He was a terrible liar, his eyes were darting around trying to look at anything but Sasuke. Sarada crossed her arms next to him and stared her father down. They were ganging up on a poor old man, Sasuke thought. He remained expressionless to counter their inquiry. 

“May have slipped my mind,” Sasuke paused, “Anyway, don’t you have somewhere better to be?” 

“Yes, we’re heading to the office again, now. We got distracted! Only a few more days till the new government is sworn in, though” Sarada said. “You want to come?” 

“I have to visit Mama first.” 

“Whatever you say,” Sarada winked and took Boruto’s arm. He tried to hide his blush, but he wore his emotions on his face so plainly. Sasuke chuckled at them and waved as they walked on, Sarada leading him arm in arm. 

He’s got his work cut out for him, Sasuke thought to himself. She was devoting herself to becoming a good leader, but it seemed like she was plenty qualified already. She had clearly planned to greet him at the gates. Years ago, he had tried to explain to her how revolutionary it would be for an Uchiha to be Hokage, but she brushed him off as being old-fashioned. Better than the alternative, he supposed. 

He watched them fade into the distance and let his breath out. He had been tensing his entire body for the better part of the conversation. During his time away, he came back and saw them quite often, but moving back felt like he’d have to be a more permanent part of their lives. There was no giving them back. They were nearly old enough to take care of themselves, at least. 

The trek to his family’s house in the daylight felt strange. He normally came back to the village at night, when there were less people around. He’d beeline straight for the training grounds or home, depending on how he felt. Now, the streets were filled with people, civilians and soldiers alike, going about their day. No one seemed to be paying much attention to him, despite his heavy cloak. 

As he passed by the storefronts, he was amazed at the variety of goods people were selling. He saw things from almost every country he had traveled to. As he was gawking, he suddenly heard a familiar voice. His breath caught in his throat as he whipped his head around, but was only met with a large television screen playing an interview Naruto had done on the news recently. 

“Lord Hokage, how is this new system going to benefit our village?”

“Well, the idea is, we split up the work, ya know. And everyone has a say…” 

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was never the best public speaker. Not that Sasuke was winning any awards, but he was never televised. He shook his head and continued on the trek home. He figured it was best to make it home before he was inundated with too many reminders of his idiot friend. 

He arrived at his front door a few minutes later. Either Sakura or Karin was lately exploring horticulture and a poorly maintained garden overtook half of the yard. It never bothered him in the dark, but if he would be forced to stare at the atrocity for too long, he’d have to act. Gaara always kept a beautiful garden in Sunagakure. Sasuke was sure he’d picked up enough pointers to make a difference here. 

The door swung open to reveal an empty house. Sasuke felt his return to be a bit anti-climatic after Sarada and Boruto’s energetic greeting. Sakura left a large note on the kitchen counter instructing him to wait at home for her. He unhooked his coat and hung it at the door, expecting he’d have little use for it soon. 

With nothing better to do, he kicked his shoes off and went straight for the couch. He wanted to sleep, but felt like Sakura would be a little ticked off if he didn’t wait up for her. He also felt like every time he talked to her, she was taking on more responsibility at the hospital. That woman didn’t know how to slow down. 

Well, whatever, he thought to himself as he stretched out on the couch. Without thinking, he reached for the remote and turned on the TV, only to be assaulted with more clips of Naruto’s interview. He sighed loudly and turned away from the screen. He changed the channel without looking, but children’s afterschool programming only held his attention for so long. His curiosity got the better of him and he put Naruto back on. 

Naruto was sitting straight in his chair, uncomfortably so in Sasuke’s opinion. He smiled the entire time he was on air, answering questions about their new representative government. The revised role of the Hokage. Sasuke studied his lips as they moved and watched as his emotions never quite reached his eyes. He no longer looked sleepless, but he definitely looked bored. Sasuke counted his years in office: ten. Longer than anyone should have to be in charge of anything. 

As he watched, he leaned closer to the TV as he studied Naruto, trying to learn anything he could from the way he moved. 

“Oh, boy, you got it bad!” a voice shouted from the door. Sasuke jumped in surprise to see Sakura barging in with a basket of tomatoes. He blushed, having been caught, but she only laughed and came to embrace him. 

“Yay! You’ll finally be here longer than, like, a day!” 

“You have plenty to keep you busy.” 

“Yeah, but I miss you when you’re gone!” she batted her eyes at him with feigned drama. The pair laughed and Sasuke moved to turn the TV off, before he could be further distracted. 

“You sure it’s okay if I move in?”

“Yeah, Sarada’s probably going to move out within the year, anyway.” 

“Move out?”

“Yeah, Boruto and her…” Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth. 

“AND BORUTO?” Sasuke exclaimed. 

“She didn’t want me to tell you!”

“I’m going to get her right now.” 

“You’re overreacting. They’re safe.”

“What do you mean by safe?” Sasuke’s eyes widened. He was seriously a little angry. Sakura waved off his question. 

“Well, neither here nor there. Are we going to do this or what?” She deftly changed the subject. Sasuke swore to himself he’d continue this discussion later, but there was a more pressing issue at hand. Literally. 

“Yeah. I’m getting too old to be galavanting around with one arm.”

Before he had come home, he called Sakura to ask her to finally get the prosthetic arm ready for him. In the time since he’d left Naruto and started on his own, for real this time, he finally forgave himself. He wanted to start over completely. This way, they could be normal friends. It didn’t have to be this grand soulmate level enmeshment. 

“Let’s go, then,” Sakura smiled at him and they walked out the door, together.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke drug his feet all the way to the Hokage’s office. He had not been inside since he had forced Naruto to give him space. Coming through the front door felt foreign, but since he wanted to avoid seeing Naruto at all costs, it was his only way through. Boruto and Sarada said that they would be working later than anyone in the office, but Sasuke was not entirely convinced. He stared at the large window that allowed Naruto to view the entire town at once and sighed.

Pulling his strength, he inhaled sharply and stepped through the front door. The whole place looked modern, outfitted with more computers and screens than desks and old fashioned paper work. Sasuke preferred to stick to analog. His travels kept him in remote parts of the country and he never had gotten used to the technology, even during his stay in Suna. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked upstairs, unfamiliar with the office layout in the light of day. There were a few employees hanging around, but none of the higher ups. Naruto had likely left already, he reassured himself. 

Each step up the stairs was agonizing, his stomach sinking lower with each movement. The upstairs decor remained similar to how it had been years ago, three now, with the exception of many more well-kept plants. Sasuke thumbed the thin, grass-like leaves of the hanging plant framing the door with his prosthetic. The nerve endings were surprisingly sensitive. Jarred by the new sensation, he snapped the leaf from its stem and broke it into tiny pieces before finally gathering himself and knocking on the door. 

The knocks were a foreign sound. Sasuke was not used to asking permission to enter anywhere. He normally just showed up. Rocking back and forth on his heels, he wondered what was taking Boruto so long to answer the door. His mind immediately flashed to his daughter and he scowled at the implication. He would talk to him soon. Lost in his thoughts, he began ruminating when he heard someone finally come to the door. 

“Boruto, I told you to go pick up your sister! How many times…”

The door opened inward to reveal not Boruto, but his father. 

Sasuke stepped back in shock as he registered who was standing in front of him. Naruto’s eyes widened at the sight of him, their mouths were both agape. Sasuke felt a flush come to his cheeks and lifted his hand to his mouth in hopes of hiding his reaction. In the process, the remnants of the leaf he had pulled off it’s stem dropped to the floor. 

As soon as Sasuke regained control of himself, he averted his eyes from Naruto’s. His companion’s were searching in confusion, unsure if there was actually another person standing in front of him. Their kids had probably set this up, Sasuke realized. He exhaled sharply and turned to run, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Sasske, wait” Naruto exclaimed, running to catch up to him. He moved to grab Sasuke. In response, Sasuke tilted his left side towards him, forgetting that he was now the proud owner of a new prosthetic. Naruto’s hand made contact with his arm, surprising them both. Sasuke, now caught in his friend’s clutches, was forced to turn around. 

“I…” they both started at the same time, and looked away. Naruto refused to loosen his grip on Sasuke. 

Sasuke cleared his throat, “You’re here late.” 

“Oh, uh, everyone had dinner plans so I let them off early,” Naruto replied, incredulous that they were speaking. 

“Boruto, uh, told me they’d be here.” 

“My idiot son, I swear,” he said, shaking his head and letting out a nervous laugh. 

Sasuke sighed, “I’m...sorry to intrude.”

“Not at all. I was just about to leave. 

“Okay,” Sasuke said with finality. His body was screaming from him to exit the uncomfortable situation. He turned his body hard, attempting to escape Naruto’s grasp. 

“Wait, Sasuke,” Naruto said as his hand slid down the prosthetic arm and found purchase in his hand instead. On contact, the two cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Sasuke, suddenly writhing in pain, looked at the blackened mark forming on his hand. Etched in the shape of the crescent moon, it stood out against the white of his bandages. Naruto was looking at his right hand with the same painful fascination. Sasuke assumed a light circle was forming there. 

“Damn it,” Sasuke exclaimed and dropped to his back so he was laying in the hallway. He threw his forearm over his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look Naruto in the face. He heard Naruto break into hysterics beside him, laughing his annoying laugh. 

“How the hell do these things work,” Naruto said through peals of laughter. 

Sasuke sighed and uncovered his eyes. He brought his left arm to his face. He waved it back and forth a few times, as if trying to shake off the spot. He heard Naruto stand up and walk to his side. Sasuke kept his gaze trained on his hand. 

“Get up,” Naruto barked, shocking Sasuke out of his stupor. 

“What?” Sasuke asked. His friend was holding his hand out to him.   
“We’re getting dinner.” 

Sasuke didn’t respond. 

“Come on,” Naruto said, shaking his hand at Sasuke. 

“If you think I came back to be ordered…”

“Sasuke, please,” Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“If you say ramen I’m going to kill you,” Sasuke conceded, accepting Naruto’s hand. 

____ 

Sasuke followed Naruto without saying a word. He was kicking himself internally for giving in so easily. He had no idea where he was being taken. They passed Ichiraku blocks ago, Sasuke cringing at the large posters of Naruto in the window. Naruto was walking a few paces in front of him, also maintaining the silence unless someone greeted him, which happened quite frequently. Sasuke stood by uncomfortably each time, and no one seemed to ask about him. 

“Okay here it is,” Naruto said, finally. 

Sasuke looked up at the building in front of him. Burgers? It seemed quite popular and Sasuke recalled his star pupil obsessing over it. Still, he had never braved the place. He preferred to cook when he was home, anyway. 

“What is this?” he asked. 

“Boruto got me hooked on these things.”

“Say no more,” Sasuke replied and started to walk away. 

“Hey!” Naruto grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him through the door. 

Sasuke laughed, “I was kidding.” 

“Oh,” Naruto let go of Sasuke, confused, “It’s weird to hear you laugh.” 

Sasuke shook his head and opened the door, motioning for Naruto to enter. As they walked through the doors, all eyes in the restaurant moved toward them as the crowd lulled to a hush. Naruto let out a nervous laugh and waved, causing a few members of the crowd to wave back amidst shouts of hello. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“There’s a seat in the back, go” he whispered to Sasuke, giving him a nudge. Sasuke wondered if coming to such an “open-concept” restaurant was a good idea. He hurried to the back and slid into the booth. Naruto slid in next to him so they were side to side. 

“Uh,” Sasuke started. 

“What?” 

Sasuke shoved him out of the booth and pointed to the opposite side. 

“That’s too far away, I wanna talk,” he pouted. 

“I can hear you fine from over there.” 

“But…”

“Go over there or I’m leaving.” 

“Fine,” he said, crossing his arms and sitting down with a huff on the other side. 

Sasuke felt like screaming. He’d left years ago with the intention of growing apart, becoming his own person again. He could already feel Naruto dragging them back into their old routine. The marks on their hand reappearing didn’t help. Sasuke felt suffocated by some fate out of his control. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, finally. 

“Hey, seventh!” the waitress, dressed in a pink dress and apron, greeted them. “No kids today?” 

“No they left me hanging, the nerve,” he feigned annoyance, and flashed her an award winning smile. Sasuke kicked him under the table, hard. He didn’t break character. 

“And who’s this?” she asked. Sasuke, who’s eyes were previously trained on the wall, turned to look at her with a blank stare. She immediately became uncomfortable. 

“An old friend,” Sasuke said, brushing her off. She looked nervously at Naruto who kept his smile intact. She tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled out a small pad of paper and turned her body so she was facing away from Sasuke. 

“Should I just get the regular?” 

“Yes, for him too. That would be great, Mina.”

“Great!” she said and all but ran from the table. 

Naruto rolled his head toward Sasuke and his face finally broke. 

“What the hell was that for, you bastard?” 

Sasuke just laughed, “You’re the one who brought me here against my will.”

An emotion Sasuke had never seen before flashed across his companion’s face, there and gone within seconds, as if he had forgotten to keep a smile on. Intrigued at the sudden change, Sasuke turned himself so that he was face to face with Naruto. He squinted his eyes, trying to read his face, but the moment had passed. 

“So, Naruto started, changing the subject, “our kids get along pretty well, don’t you think?”

“OH my god don’t get me started,” Sasuke broke, unable to contain his thoughts on the subject. “I come home to see my daughter and find out she’s planning on moving in with a MAN.”

“I think it’s kind of cute.”

“Of course you would.”

“Hey, he’s got good intentions.”

“You can’t be serious.’

“Come on, an Uchiha and an Uzumaki, it’s legendary.” 

“That’s one word for it,” Sasuke growled. The waitress pulled up to the side of the table and dropped their drinks on the table as fast as humanly possible. Putting her tray under her arm, she sprinted towards the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed the drink, oblivious to the scene they were making, and took a huge swig. 

“Well, Boruto couldn’t do better. I’ve been working with her, she’s excellent.”

“Wait, what? She’s working for you?”

“You’re training my kid.” 

“That’s different, you have things to be doing,” Sasuke said while taking another drink. Naruto only laughed. 

“You literally took time out of whatever the hell you’ve been doing these past few years to come home and train him,” Naruto said, keeping his tone even. He lowered his eyes to his drink and took a sip. He placed the drink down and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. He’d finally been accused. Sasuke had no intention of backing down, however. 

“Food’s here,” he said, keeping his eyes on Naruto. The waitress threw their plates down. Naruto gave her a quick thank you without breaking his gaze. Neither of them made a move to eat. 

“Say it,” Sasuke started again. 

“Let’s just eat,” he said, waving his hand. As he did, Sasuke saw the circular mark again, incensing him. Ever since he’d seen Naruto again, he’d been completely out of control of the situation. He kicked him under the table again in frustration. 

“Hey,” Naruto shouted. Sasuke glared at him and took a bite of his burger. 

Damn it was good. He tried to stifle himself, but couldn’t help it. He let out a moan and covered his mouth, breaking the tension. Naruto smiled, a real smile, not the one he used on everyone else. Sasuke felt his face flush which caused Naruto to break out in laughter. He covered his mouth, but it was the contagious kind of laugh that couldn’t be stopped. Despite himself, Sasuke joined him. 

It wasn’t even funny, but they started to laugh so hard that tears came out of Naruto’s eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hands, but watching Naruto fall apart made Sasuke lose it even harder. He grabbed his stomach, trying to hold it in, but to no avail. The people at the table next to them started to look over nervously. 

With a few sharp inhales, Naruto finally managed to eke out a few words, “Holy shit, I haven’t laughed like that in a while.”

“I don’t believe you,” Sasuke said, wiping his eyes. 

Naruto grabbed a french fry from his plate and popped it into his mouth, raising his eyebrows at Sasuke. 

“I’m not the same useless man I was.”

“One, you weren’t useless.”

“Are you kidding? I get my work done in half the time now!” 

“Again, I don’t believe you.” This time, Naruto kicked him under the table. Sasuke brought his knee into his chest in response and perched on the seat to avoid further assault. 

“No fair, you got me twice.” 

“I’m charging for emotional damage,” Sasuke said and Naruto’s smile faltered. “For exposing the waitress to me.” 

Naruto sighed, “Since when are you funny?” 

“I’ve always been a comedic genius.” 

“Where is Sasuke and what have you done with him,” Naruto laughed and leaned back in his seat. Sasuke smiled at him and took the last bite of his burger. They sat in silence until finishing and Naruto pulled his wallet out. He started using the frog shaped one again, but it was much more bloated than Sasuke remembered. He fished for cash and threw it on the table, standing up and stretching with the action. 

“How much do I owe you?” Sasuke asked, but Naruto waved him off. 

“For emotional damage.” 

Sasuke stood up himself and shook Naruto’s hand. There was a faint spark of electricity as he made contact with his right hand, but pretended he didn’t notice. Their hands lingered for a second too long until Sasuke broke contact. 

“I have an idea,” Sasuke said, motioning for Naruto to follow him towards the kitchen. 

“The door’s the other way.” 

“I refuse to walk past all your fans again, come on!” he motoned again for his friend to follow. Naurto sighed and followed him until Sasuke took off sprinting toward the door an unsuspecting waitress was walking through. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted and took off running after him. Sasuke looked behind him and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke raced through the kitchen with Naruto right behind him. Dodging the unsuspecting cooks, who shouted at them in surprise, Sasuke jumped over the counter they were preparing the burgers on. The smell of deep fried food filled his nose as he sprinted past bubbling oil. He looked back at Naruto who was apologizing profusely and moving through the kitchen as politely as possible and smiled. Naruto caught his eye and started to laugh in the middle of an apology. 

He finally spotted his goal at the back end of the kitchen- an exit to the back of the restaurant. He collided with the doors, making a loud thump as his body met resistance. 

“It’s pull, idiot,” Naruto shouted from behind him. 

Sasuke threw the door open and made it outside. A man taking a smoke outside stood up in shock, seeing a strange person dressed in black exiting the kitchen. He started to say something, but the Seventh Hokage exited close behind and the cigarette dropped from his hand. Sasuke leapt to the top of the restaurant and waved his hands. 

“Still dead last, Lord Seventh,” he taunted. 

“Sasuke, you asshole,” Naruto shouted back and followed, giving in to the competition. 

Sasuke sprinted across the first few buildings, dodging laundry lines and water towers, never slowing down. Naruto caught up to him after the first few jumps. His golden chakra was expanding behind him, propelling him forward. 

“You’re... cheating!” Sasuke shouted through ragged breathing. 

“So? What are you gonna do about it?” 

“Race you to your house!”

“You’re on!” 

Sasuke steadied his breathing and focused his energy into an all out sprint. They were a spectacle to behold. Naruto’s chakra was causing a scene, most of the town could probably recognize it without much effort. Sasuke felt their eyes from the street below and it egged him on. 

Goaded to run faster by the crowd, the pair neared the top of Naruto’s house within seconds. Naruto was pulling ahead, likely more familiar with the rooftops near his residence. Sasuke, annoyed at the prospect of losing, formulated a plan. 

Bracing his legs, he lunged at Naruto in one swoop and connected with his waist, tackling him from behind. Naruto shouted at the sudden contact and barreled forward, taking Sasuke with him. They were headed at full speed into the ground and while it wouldn’t kill them, it would hurt. Naruto braced his arms on Sasuke’s around his midsection and threw their body weight so that he would receive most of the impact. The midair maneuver slowed them down considerably, but there was no time to react with chakra. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a bear hug and they collided with the ground. 

Sasuke could feel the wind being knocked out of Naruto since he was huddled into his chest. There was a long trail in the grass behind where they had eventually slowed to a stop. Concerned, Sasuke hoisted himself on his knees to check the damage. They had miraculously missed everything but his lawn. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Naruto,” Sasuke said. Naruto moaned in pain underneath him. Sasuke put a hand to his chest and felt Kurama’s chakra healing him. He sighed in relief and sat back on his heels. 

“Hah,” Naruto said, wincing in pain, “I won.” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Are you fucking serious?” he exclaimed, punching the ground next to Naruto’s head. Naruto only laughed in response. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to sit in the grass next to him. He looked at the yard in front of him, or what was left of it. Dust had gathered and settled in the time they had landed, creating a huge hole in an otherwise well-kept yard. Considering it, Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh. 

Naruto sat up moments later, healed already and surveyed the damage. 

“Oh, shit,” 

“It’s so bad.” 

Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. 

“I can’t believe you tricked me into that.” 

Sasuke motioned to the yard, “Believe it.” 

“Seriously, it’s so weird to hear you crack jokes. What the hell have you been doing?”

“It’s all part of my revenge plot.” 

“Sasuke…”

“Revenge for us not getting to have a childhood.” 

“What?” 

“Seriously, when have you ever been able to race someone home?”

“Oh,” Naruto moved his hand to his mouth, a sign he was thinking. 

“Am I right?” 

“Fine, you win,” he conceded, “but seriously, what have you been doing?”

“You got anything to drink in there?” Sasuke asked, pointing to his house. 

“Not on purpose, I haven’t had anything since…” he cut his sentence short. 

“Well,” he started again, “it might be in the gift pile.”

___

“The gift pile?” Sasuke asked again, still incredulous. He sat down to remove his sandals at the door. 

“Yeah, after Hinata died a bunch of people started giving me things.” 

“What, why?” 

“I have no idea! Did anyone ever give you anything when your family died?” 

“Not that I can remember,” Sasuke replied, trying to put serious thought into it. 

Naruto started trudging up his stairs, motioning for Sasuke to follow. Their staircase was narrow, taking up as little space as possible in the circular house. At the top of the stairs was Naruto’s office. Sasuke had been there a few times before, but never since Hinata passed. What was once a relatively sparsely furnished area was now filled wall to wall with pictures and succulents. It was a room only Naruto could have decorated. 

“Sorry, it’s a mess in here,” Naruto laughed, while heading over to the back corner where a large pile of wrapped gifts sat. Sasuke, distracted by the pictures, stared at them in awe. 

There were a few of Naruto and Hinata that must have been framed after the funeral. But more than that, there were tons of pictures of Boruto and Himawari over the past three years. She had apparently entered and graduated school since he left. Sarada even made a few. He picked up a photo of her and Boruto, dressed up for some event. The shot was captured candidly, they were both laughing at each other. Her hand, gloved in black satin, was against his chest. He looked down at her in awe, totally absorbed in whatever he was saying. Sasuke felt his chest tighten. 

“Told you they were cute,” Naruto said, placing his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and waving a bottle of whiskey in front of him. 

“Gaara told me you almost drank the town dry.” 

Sasuke snorted, “That guy can sure run his mouth.” 

“Come on!” Naruto grabbed him by the arm and dragged him downstairs, only letting go to deposit Sasuke on the arm chair. Naruto took a seat on the couch and poured whiskey into two glasses. 

“You sure you’re gonna be able to drink that?” Sasuke asked. 

“It’ll be fine, you asked me,” he said with confidence. 

“Anyway, since you already know I was with Gaara, why would you ask about my travels?”

“I want to hear it from you! And I think Gaara was just trying to get me to come visit Suna.”

“At so slight a temptation?”

“What do you mean, slight? Do you know how hard it is for me to give someone space?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke murmured and held his glass to Naruto. They clinked their glasses and took a sip. Naruto coughed right away. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto said and put his glass down, “Now spill.” 

“There’s not much to tell, honestly. After I left here, I traveled a while, looking for traces of that man. It seems the movement of their organization has stopped, for the time being, but I doubt…”

“They haven’t,” Naruto interjected. 

“What?” 

“Boruto gets these dreams sometimes. I think it has something to do with the mark on his hand. He says he has a feeling they’re ramping up.”   
“You didn’t think you should tell me something that important?”

“Space! Anyway, continue.”

“We’re coming back to that.”

“Continue!”

“Fine,” Sasuke sighed, “after searching for any and every trace of them, finding nothing, I started coming back home. That was a few months ago. I just got stuck in Suna.” 

“That makes no sense. There’s a train.”

“I know there’s a train, I mean emotionally. Like what it meant to come back here,” Sasuke poured himself more whiskey and took another sip. 

“And before you ask,” he continued, “it’s 100% about what happened at the bar.” 

“I told you I’m sorry,” Naruto interjected, “Well, I’m not actually sorry I did it. I’m sorry I didn’t ask. And I’m sorry it was when I was half-crazy, but I would do it one hundred times over.”

Sasuke nearly spit out his drink mid gulp. He looked towards Naruto’s glass on the table, but it was still barely touched. 

“Are you drunk?”

“Completely sober, I’m afraid,” Naruto smiled at him, “I just wanted to let you know.” 

Sasuke’s face turned bright red and he looked away. 

“And while we’re admitting things,” Naruto said, “I’m retiring for you too. I would have dropped everything and went to Suna if it was humanly possible. I’m chained to this desk, though. And I’m tired. I’m so tired of working. I lost so much time with Hinata, with the kids because of that stupid job.”

“Being hokage is a stupid job?” 

“It is if I can’t be with the people I love!” as soon as he said it, he clapped his hand over his mouth. Sasuke turned to face him, cheeks still flushed. 

“I..mean, I…” Naruto stammered, moving his hand away.

Sasuke slammed his drink on the table and stood. 

“Why?” he stared Naruto down, “Why can you always just say whatever you want and get away with it?” 

Sasuke slammed his hands into the couch behind Naruto so that he was hovering over him. He leaned in so that he brought his mouth next to Naruto’s ear. Naruto, who was at first too shocked to move, placed his hands on Sasuke’s chest in an effort to push him away. He wouldn’t budge. 

“Sasuke…”

“Listen to me,” he hissed, “for once in your goddamn life.” 

He felt Naruto tense beneath him. 

“I have been agonizing, agonizing, over that night for years now. You had the audacity to KISS me on the night of your wife’s funeral. And now, you group me in with her and say you love me?”

He pulled Naruto’s head back by his hair so that he could see his face. Naruto winced in pain. 

“What do you know about love? Have you even thought of me once over the past few years? You were here living happily with your family while I was out there, thinking and replaying that night over and over. Realizing that you gave me exactly what I wanted in the worst way possible. And I let you do it. I let myself become completely and totally dependent on you. Every time I try to run, try to be independent, all I can do is sit around and miss you.” 

“Wait, Sasuke, are you saying you love me?” 

Sasuke tugged at his hair again, tilting his chin up in the process. Naruto whispered a moan as their lips connected. The kiss was as desperate as their first, this time Sasuke taking initiative. Naruto pulled him closer, tugging at his waist until Sasuke was in his lap. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke’s back, deepening the kiss, but Sasuke had more leverage. He came up for air and licked his lips. 

“Are the kids coming home?” 

Naruto shook his head “no” against Sasuke. 

“Well then,” Sasuke said, and nibbled at Naruto’s neck playfully, “where should we go?”


	12. Chapter 12

The pair fell back on the bed, breathless, and smiled. Sasuke reached to pull Naruto into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. The bed was small, Naruto having traded his old one after living the single life for a few years. The two of them barely fit. He felt Naruto nuzzle closer to him and plant a chaste kiss on his cheek before moving back within his arms. 

“Idiot,” Sasuke whispered as he pulled the covers over them. 

“I thought you’d never done that before,” Naruto murmured into his chest. 

Sasuke laughed, “That’s what you said.” 

“No fair!” he replied, voice weakening with exhaustion, “I thought we didn’t keep secrets.”

“I think I deserve one or two.” 

“Careful,” Naruto yawned, “I’ll get jealous.”

Sasuke squeezed him tighter, feeling more keyed-up than tired. He had no desire to disturb Naruto, however, so he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. If someone had told Sasuke that his day would end up the way it did, he would have told them that he would personally make sure it didn’t. Right now, though, he was grateful he had the foresight to finally receive the prosthetic, if only for the warmth of the skin he could now feel. 

Like this, he wondered what he was trying to accomplish by leaving again and again. He was always frustrated with the lack of control he had over his own life. His father, Itachi, Obito, Orochimaru, even, had all tried to mold him to their will. He supposed Naruto was guilty of this too, but he was the only one without ill intent. There had never been any condition more than spending time together. 

Naruto, using his bare chest as a pillow, had fallen asleep rather quickly. His breathing was even and slow, Sasuke matched his own to it unconsciously. Whatever he felt about the situation in the daylight he could deal with tomorrow. Right now, though, was the most relaxed he’d been in ages. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

___

Sasuke was ripped from a dream he couldn’t remember by Naruto jolting up in the bed beside him. Sunlight was barely just coming through the window and the idiot was already full of energy. Sasuke groaned and rolled to the side, away from the light and towards the door. It was only then he saw what had scared the hell out of Naruto. 

“HA, HOLY SHIT, SARADA!” shouted Boruto from within the doorframe. 

“Boruto… don’t,” his father started. 

Sasuke had already given up with salvaging the situation and was resigned to whatever fate would befall them. Naruto tried to shake him awake, pleading for help, but Sasuke was used to his mornings alone, and only replied with a weak, “whatever.” He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sun so he could go back to sleep. 

“I’m coming!” a high pitched voice shouted from down the hall, “Let me see, let me see.” 

Sarada wrapped her arms around Boruto and peered over his shoulder to see her father, shirtless in bed with the Seventh Hokage. 

“Oh my god, gross” she squealed at Boruto, “I can’t believe that worked.” 

Naruto had stopped his desperate attempt to wake Sasuke and threw his head into his hands in defeat. The pair in the doorframe were laughing hysterically, shielding their eyes from the sight in front of them. 

“You two,” Sasuke mumbled from the bed, “if you don’t leave me alone I’m going to be 10x as hard on you next time we train.” 

“Sorry, Uncle Naruto,” Sarada said laughing, “he’s awful in the morning.” 

She tugged on Boruto’s arm, who was still laughing, and Sasuke heard her mention something about winning a bet with Sakura on the way out. He swore those kids would be the death of him. They had already become young adults, on par with he and Naruto before the war, if he was being generous. They were too concerned about their fathers for their own good, though. He knew it had been a set-up.

Naruto was still sitting up in bed beside him, murmuring something under his breath. Sasuke rolled on his side to face him, and tugged on the back of the shirt he had thrown on at some point so that he would lay back down. 

“Sasuke, can’t you take this a little more seriously?”

“What, they’re adults.”

“Barely by today’s standards!” 

“Whatever, come back to sleep.”

Naruto laid down with a huff and kept his arms crossed in front of him. Sasuke moved so that his head rested at the top of Naruto’s shoulder, which conveniently blocked most of the sun. He hadn’t slept so restfully since... he couldn’t remember when. His annoying kids were not about to ruin that for him. 

“What a terrible example we’re setting,” Naruto complained. 

“If you don’t let me get back to the best night of sleep I’ve ever had... you’ll shut up and sleep till morning if you know what’s good for you.”

“You ass, it is morning.” 

“Five more minutes.”

Naruto exhaled beside him and laughed, finally relaxing. He turned and intertwined his hands in Sasukes, finding as much purchase as he could. Sasuke brought his hands to his mouth and kissed them before settling in to go back to sleep. 

___ 

By the time they wandered downstairs, Sakura was already at the dining room table, frowning. Her slight frame had softened her features as she aged, but she was no less intimidating. In fact, they were still very much in danger, in Sasuke’s opinion, if they had somehow made her mad. 

“You couldn’t have held off for two more weeks? I lost money, you know.”

Naruto’s face turned bright red but Sasuke only chuckled. He had no doubt her doctor’s salary could withstand the hit. Her pride after being outdone by her daughter, not so much. Naruto sat across from her at the table and put his head in his hands. 

“Sakura, what are you doing here?” Naruto grumbled. 

“Come on, don’t be like that,” she said. 

“I should never have given you a key.” 

Sasuke was busy preparing himself porridge in the kitchen, but he could still hear their conversation and the idea that Sakura had a key, and not himself, irked him. He knew it was ridiculous, having been home only one day. 

“My own wife is snaking me out,” he called to them from the kitchen. 

“Sorry babe, no man can tie me down,” she laughed. 

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair. Sasuke walked to the dining room table and placed his bowl on the table with a thud. Some of the cereal spilled over the edge so for no particular reason he scooped it off the table and threw it directly at Naruto. 

Sasuke had expected him to dodge but had also underestimated how preoccupied Naruto was. The porridge landed squarely on the side of his face. It took him a second to react, unsure of what was happening. Sakura snickered from across the table and shook her head at Sasuke, giving him a look that said, “you’ve done it now.” 

“......... HEY,” Naruto shouted, his hand flying to his face and shaking off the offending agent in one foul swoop. 

“Sorry...I” Sasuke started to apologize but was at a loss for words. He tensed, waiting for a response. 

Naruto raised his fist as if he were going to throw a punch, but instead pulled Sasuke into an embrace. Sasuke relaxed in his arms and laughed, feeling Naruto’s tension dissolve too .

“Ugh, gross. It’s like watching your parents.” 

“No one asked you to be here,” Naruto replied while stroking Sasuke’s back and smiling. 

“Yeah, except we have a date with the council today, and you explicitly told me to meet you here in the morning.” 

“Oh shit!” Naruto jumped out of his seat. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. 

“They can wait,” Sasuke said, “eat first, you idiot.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. 

________

After a quick breakfast and an even quicker shower, Naruto was ready to leave. Sasuke sat on the couch with Sakura while he got ready. He was excited to actually have the day to himself, despite his happy reunion. He folded his arms on his stomach and laid back into the couch, closing his eyes. 

“So…” Sakura started. Sasuke opened one eye to look at her and saw her smirking at him. 

“What,” Sasuke replied. 

“So, how was it?”

“I am NOT talking about this.”

“Come on, you know everything about my sex life!”

“You say that like it was my choice.”

“Come on!” Sakura whined and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Realizing the prosthetic was still attached, she was easily distracted and set to analyzing it. 

“Hey, what’s this mark?” she pointed to the half moon now present on Sasuke’s left palm. 

“My war tattoo.”

“Be serious!”

“I don’t know. They were curse marks that the Sage gave us way back when before we blew each other’s arms off. For some reason they reappeared.”

“Interesting…” 

“Guys come on! We’re gonna be late,” Naruto came barrelling into the living room, interrupting whatever train of thought Sakura was going to finish. 

Naruto’s hair was still wet from the shower and his eyes were wide with worry. Sasuke thought the dark circles looked better, but maybe it was just his own vanity. His Hokage cloak was strewn haphazardly across his shoulders and his clothes looked like they needed to be ironed. Sasuke met his eyes with warmth in his own and laughed. 

“Sasuke, why are you not ready yet?”

“Me?” Sasuke leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. The smile left his face and was replaced with an incredulous look. 

“Yes, you’re coming too.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely yes. You have to come with me when I leave to fight the Otoutski.” 

“We’re leaving?”

“Soon. Get ready!”

“....fine. I guess I’ll help you out this one time.”

Sasuke hated going to council meetings. He hated crowds and he hated the way the elders still stared at him like he was going to snap any minute. Three years of crazy to the decade and a half of service to Naruto and the Leaf. If anyone else had asked, he would have refused, but he also felt nervous as to how the council would take Naruto not only stepping down, but leaving the village. Sasuke doubted anyone could physically force him to stay, but he had always had issues standing up for himself emotionally. 

He threw on his cloak to cover his prosthetic and lack of proper dress and joined Naruto at the door. Naruto was still rushing like a madman to get out of the house. Sasuke placed a hand on the small of his back, as he was trying to put his shoes on. Naruto looked up at him in annoyance, but softened quickly when their eyes met. He looked as if he were about to say something, but Sakura came between them and hooked her arms in theirs, grinning. 

Out the door they went, Sakura pulling them forward as she escorted them to their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto motioned for them to pause in front of the door that led to the council. He adjusted his clothing one last time and steeled his face. Sakura gave a sideways glance toward Sasuke, who returned the gesture. She was letting him know that she was worried about how this would go. Sasuke sighed in defeat and squeezed Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto, otherwise occupied, turned to him in shock. 

“You really shouldn’t be afraid to ask for something as simple as this. You’re leaving, that’s all you have to say.”

“Yes, but, the village…”

“Will be just fine without either of us.”

Naruto nodded weakly, but took a deep breath and opened the door. The three of them stepped through and were met with the faces of their peers and old teachers. Most of the participants in the Fourth Shinobi War remained on the council with the addition of the remaining elders from before the war. Sasuke wondered briefly how they were still alive, but decided he would rather not know. 

Naruto took his seat and motioned for Sasuke to stand next to him. He was not expected at the meeting so there was not a chair set out for him. He shrugged and gripped the back of Naruto’s chair with his arm. The elders looked slightly annoyed which made Sasuke smile. He tried to make eye contact with the older woman, but she looked away in what he assumed was fear. 

Without offering to explain his late arrival, Naruto began the meeting. 

“As all of you are aware, we have been researching extensively over the past few years to find any hint as to the whereabouts of Kaguya’s clan.”

His words were met with nods and murmurs of assent. 

“It is my understanding that though my late wife severely injured their leader, he was able to regenerate in another body. Meaning, he is still a threat to the peace we have worked to create.” 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and felt a little proud. He had really grown into his role as a leader, no matter how contrived his persona was. Sitting in front of the council, Sasuke thought he looked even a little reliable. A flush spread across his cheeks and he trained his attention back to the matter at hand. 

“I am set to retire by the end of the month. It is my intention to leave the village in the capable hands of the next generation and take care of the problem with the help of Sasuke before it reaches our streets,” Naruto said with a strong sense of finality. 

The council erupted in argument. 

“How is that possibly going to work? The village will be left undefended.” 

“And there’s the problem of the nine tails!”

“....This is troublesome.” 

“Let him do what he wants! The rest of the Konoha 11 can take his place!” 

“Absolutely not. It’s too dangerous.”

Sasuke was having trouble keeping up with the conversation. He barely knew most of the older members of the council and he figured they were likely prejudiced against the Uchiha regardless. Naruto had assured him time and time again that no one was still mad at him for his antics as a teenager, but Sasuke felt like many of his classmates were still a bit afraid of him. He didn’t like the way Kiba stared at him and Shikamaru treated him with a cold indifference. 

Naruto was watching his friends battle over him, without interrupting. His eyes narrowed and fell as they talked about the impossibility of him leaving. Sasuke suddenly became enraged. 

“Let me just say something,” he started. The council turned their eyes to him, shocked that he had interjected. He normally sat to the side and wordlessly observed these meetings. His deep voice echoed through the room. 

“You people need to let him go. He’s been working for this village his entire life, thanklessly. Let him go.”

“Easy for you to say, traitor” someone said. Sasuke didn’t see who. 

Naruto stood up at their assertion. Sasuke could feel him fuming. 

“What did you say?” Naruto shouted. 

“Naruto... “ Sasuke murmured. 

“I asked you what you said, Elder Mitokado.” 

“That Uchiha has far too much influence over you.”

Sakura stood this time. “I thought we were past this.”

“We were until the only thing protecting our village from ruin said he was going to leave, no doubt under the influence of that man.” 

“That’s it,” Naruto stood and grabbed Sasuke by the arm, leading him towards the door, “I’m leaving.” 

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered, “do you really think you should be making a scene like this?”

“I can’t let them talk like that about you.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” 

“Naruto, Sasuke, where do you think you’re going?” Tsunade called out to them. 

“She’s right, we’re not finished talking about this.” 

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around. Sasuke could feel his chakra starting to boil under the influence of Naruto’s anger. He dragged him back to the head of the table and kept his hand around Sasuke’s wrist. Sasuke kept a calm exterior, but was itching to run. Without Naruto grounding him, he would have been miles away. He felt Naruto steady himself next to Sasuke and without warning, pulled him into a kiss. 

The room fell silent. 

Sasuke pulled away as quickly as possible, his face red with embarrassment. Naruto stood next to him grinning widely. Behind them, Sakura was trying not to erupt into laughter and pretended to look shocked. 

“I KNEW IT!” Ino stood up from the end of the table and slapped it in excitement. Her husband smiled next to her. 

The rest of their classmates did not look particularly surprised. Kakashi hid his face behind a book, trying to stifle his laughter as he met Sakura’s gaze. The only members of the council that were seriously shocked were the most senior, their mouths held agape. 

“I think we’re done here,” Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke toward the door. Sasuke gave a little wave with his prosthetic, not bothering to look back as he was ushered out the door. 

________

Naruto did not let go of his hand the entire walk home. He was silently marching forward, pulling Sasuke in tow. Sasuke could feel him fuming through his grip. Sasuke didn’t think anything they had said in the meeting was terribly off-brand for the council, but Naruto tended to think more highly of them. He had never gone as far as to think of what the council would really think of their relationship given Naruto’s role. He was, if Sasuke allowed, the strongest shinobi in the world, so he could likely do what he wanted without much complaint. Unlike Sakura and Karin, he had never thought through anything because he was never really certain anything would happen between them. 

“Naruto, wait,” Sasuke paused. 

“No,”” was the only reply he received. Naruto continued dragging him down the path to his house. Sasuke dug his heels in the ground. 

“You’re not thinking straight, we should go back.” 

“I have nothing to say to them.” 

“You don’t want to end things like this with the council after all the work you put in.” 

“Who cares,” Naruto tugged at Sasuke’s arm with petulance, as if he were a kid trying to get his parents to come see something in a storefront. 

“Naruto…”

“We’ll talk about this at home.”

“Fine,” Sasuke relented, though he had his doubts. 

He was shocked that none of the council members or their friends had tried coming after them. Sasuke guessed Sakura must have stayed behind to do damage control, explain the situation. Not that the situation warranted much explanation, Naruto had made it perfectly clear. Sasuke covered his face with his free hand to stop the spread of warmth.   
He looked around but no one seemed to notice anything abnormal about the way they were carrying on down the street. Sasuke inferred that the village had become so used to Naruto’s antics that they barely batted an eye. That, or they trusted him. It would not be easy to sway public opinion against Naruto the way it had been swayed against the Uchihas when they were young. His reputation was not only hard fought but deserved.   
Sasuke absentmindedly wondered why Sakura and Karin had been so nervous to make their relationship public. Perhaps there was a difference in what you could and couldn’t do if you could obliterate the village without much effort. It followed then, that the villagers not only respected but also feared Naruto. This annoyed Sasuke more than it should have.   
They had finally reached the threshold and Sasuke was quickly ushered in. He immediately tried to begin the conversation again, as he removed his shoes.   
“Naruto, I…”   
Sasuke let out his breath as his back hit the wall, hard. Naruto had him pinned so that he couldn’t move without great effort. Sasuke tried to push himself forward but just became more tangled up in Naruto.   
“Just shut up,” Naruto growled. His lips were hovering over Sasuke’s neck and he could feel his breath against his skin. Naruto planted a soft kiss, slowly, then bit down without warning. Sasuke started to melt into his passion, but remembered himself. He pushed Naruto away so he could look him in the eyes. 

“Hey, we need to talk about what just happened.”

Naruto looked down, dejected, “You don’t want to?”

“Ugh,” Sasuke started, “of course I want to. It’s not about that.”

“Then, come on!” Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke’s hand again. 

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled upstairs, his will weakening with every step forward. Naruto was determined, he could see it, and this was a struggle Sasuke didn’t really want to win. He needed to make Naruto consider the consequences of his actions, though, no matter how happy Sasuke was that he stuck it to the council.   
As soon as they crossed the threshold of his room, Naruto whipped Sasuke onto the bed and crawled on top of him. 

“Let me top again,” Naruto said, smiling. 

“Fine but let me ask you something.”

“What?”

“Why is it you’re suddenly intent on this?”

“Hmm…. besides how incredible you look?”

“Stop!” Sasuke laughed. 

Naruto laughed and leaned back on his heels. 

“I guess if I had to say, the way you actually stood up for me today was kind of hot.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn’t have the energy to argue that it was, in fact, Naruto that did the most at the meeting. He raised himself so that he could unclasp Naruto’s Hokage robe and threw it to the side. 

“Don’t you like a man in uniform?” 

“Shut up, idiot.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how long this was, so sorry.   
> Since this is it (for now) I'd just like to throw it out there, Kishimoto can we just talk? I'll work for you. It will be great. 
> 
> See, told ya'll not to take this seriously. 
> 
> LOVE UR AUTHOR XDXD

Sasuke was happily nestled between Naruto’s arms as the latter slept, his breathing even and steady beside him. He had no desire to get up and face the world, but he had to make sure everything ended okay at the council after their dramatic exit. Naruto may have said he’d given up on caring about his status, but Sasuke didn’t want his years of effort to be wasted. He peeled himself off of Naruto and rolled out of bed silently, replacing his body with a pillow. Naruto furrowed his brows but didn’t wake. Sasuke figured he’d sleep for a while still, enough time for him to go check the damage and be back before Naruto even noticed.   
He pushed open the window with a click and exited the house. He figured Sakura should be at home by now, so he started heading that way. On the way out he glanced at the huge hole still present in Naruto’s yard and winced. He’d have to remember to come back and fix it one of these days, but he wasn’t sure how much longer the elders would tolerate him in the village. Perhaps they could be overruled.   
He made it to his house, making no delays on his way there. He stepped on the back porch, as he wanted to avoid seeing another ruined yard, and slid open the screen door. Sakura and Karin were waiting for him.   
“I would ask where you guys went, but you made it so obvious,” Sakura said, gesturing to her neck. Sasuke darted to the mirror and clapped his hand over the large bruise forming underneath his jaw.   
“I can heal it for you, if you want,” Sakura laughed, and Karin joined her.   
“It’s like watching your kid finally grow up,” Karin said.   
“Enough out of you two,” Sasuke said, blushing.   
He sat at the table across from Sakura and kept his hand on his neck. Karin stood behind Sakura, leaning over her with her arms draped around her chest. Sakura squeezed her wrist in response and they turned their attention to Sasuke.   
“Naruto made quite a scene,” Sakura started, “You should have heard the room after you left. Everyone was looking at me nervously.”  
Sakura started giggling through her explanation.   
“Look, I don’t need a play by play. Just tell me what they said about him.”  
“Sakura told me they’re gonna let you go,” Karin interjected.   
“What?”  
“Yeah, they’re going to grant Naruto ‘permission’ to leave the village. Seemed like they might actually prefer that after the stunt he pulled. God, I can’t wait for those old people to die,” Sakura finished.   
“And me?”  
“No comment.”  
“Come on, I can handle it.”   
“No they literally didn’t comment. When they saw everyone in our generation laughing about the whole thing, they just let it drop.”   
“Just like that?”   
“Just like that. Well, it might help that you two could body everyone in the village based on power alone,” Sakura made a punching motion as she spoke, “and the fact that Naruto instituted a voting based system.”  
Sasuke leaned back in his chair. The whole thing seemed too easy, but he didn’t have the energy to question it. He’d circle back after talking with Naruto. He pushed his chair back and got up, immediately heading to the stairs.   
“You sleeping here?” Karin asked.  
“Just getting clothes.”  
“Ooh…” the two girls said in unison. Sasuke shook his head. 

______

After depositing his clothes inside the house, he figured he should get a head start on the yard. There was a makeshift lean-to in the back of the house that protected Naruto’s gardening supplies. Sasuke grabbed a hoe and shovel and set to work.   
There was a huge pile of dirt behind the spot they landed. The tools looked measly in comparison, it would take hours just to push the dirt in the right place, let alone make it look nice. He had wanted to start his own garden in the village, but it seemed like he would have to leave again soon. He chuckled as he devised a plot to trick the kids into gardening as a training exercise.   
Well, might as well start.   
The second he started on the pile, he got half of it on himself. He groaned, not wanting to further dirty his vest, and threw his shirt on the fence that surrounded the residence. He looked around. Unless someone came to the front of the residence, no one would see him. He relaxed, and returned to the matter at hand.   
If he had the ability to use the wind element successfully, the task would be much simpler. Naruto, still sleeping upstairs, he assumed, would be more suited to the task but his pride prevented Sasuke from waking him up. He could take care of it himself. They were rivals, after all, and he couldn’t lose every time.   
He put himself to work, the old fashioned way, and started shoveling. After a few minutes, he got into a rhythm, which made the work go faster. He wanted to fill the hole by sundown, and he only had a few more hours. The council meeting seemed like it had been days ago, but it really had just been that morning. His face flushed at the thought of it, again, but he quickly became annoyed. That guy really does whatever he wants.   
He doubled down on his work to push the memories from earlier today out of his head. He had the yard about three quarters of the way filled again. He stood back and admired his work, wiping the sweat from his brow. As soon as he leaned back on the shovel, Naruto came barrelling through the door.   
“Sasuke, that bastard,” he shouted as he exited the door.   
“Yo,” Sasuke called from the yard.   
Naruto skidded to a stop and turned to face him. He looked like he was about to cry. He changed his course and came running towards Sasuke, closing the gap with an embrace. Sasuke awkwardly patted his back as he clung on.   
“I thought you left.”  
“Well I did. You were asleep so I’ve been doing damage control,” Sasuke motioned toward the almost-finished yard.   
“I thought you were going to…” Naruto rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.   
A pang of guilt shot through Sasuke as he considered the worn out man clinging to him. The weight of the entire world had been resting on his shoulders, and he had actually wanted to bear it, unlike Sasuke. He spent so much time saving everyone else, Sasuke included, but no one had turned to him and extended a hand. Sasuke had never been emotionally available in the past and no one else could even come close to understanding him.   
“Naruto,” Sasuke said, pushing Naruto so he could look at him, “you know how much it absolutely pains me to ask this, but do you need to talk?”   
A look of relief passed over Naruto’s face, like he had finally let out the breath he had been holding in for so long.   
“You mean you want to go spar?” he asked. Sasuke shook his head.   
“No I mean literally sit down and talk.”  
“About what?”   
“Ugh, I don’t know, Naruto. Maybe the fact that you tried to piss off the entire council just this morning, for starters?”  
“Well,” he crossed his arms, “you know they had it coming.”  
“Yes, I knew.”  
“Well now, I do too.”  
“No, that’s the thing. You never know that about people.”  
“But they were attacking you!”  
“With good reason!”   
“I don’t think…” Naruto trailed off. He took in the state of the yard and smiled.   
“I don’t think,” he started again, “they’ve ever looked at me as more than a weapon.”   
“Ooh, Bravo!” Sasuke smirked. He picked up the shovel he had stuck in the ground, that was enough talking.   
“Is that all you wanted to say?” Naruto asked.   
“You can keep talking, I’m gonna finish the yard,” Sasuke said, walking to the last of the dirt piled up in the yard.   
“Hmm, I’ll just watch you work.”  
“Suit yourself…” Sasuke said, hiding the smile threatening to form on his lips. 

Finishing the yard took him less than an hour, and Naruto kept them busy by talking about what Sasuke had missed in the village when he was gone. To Sasuke, it seemed that the idiot diaried everything when Sasuke was away, if only to tell him when he got back. It was sort of sweet, Sasuke supposed, but he didn’t really care about anyone beyond their families. Family? He guessed that some of the people they graduated with weren’t the worst either.   
He walked over to Naruto who was happily chatting and sat down next to him, wordlessly. Sweat and dirt covered most of his upper body, trailing between the outlines of his aging muscles. It took so much more effort to stay in shape after he turned thirty five, but he was too vain to stop. He figured he had about ten good years of fighting left, if he didn’t die first. The thought of living beyond his usefulness was a foreign idea, but if it was with Naruto it wouldn’t be the worst.   
“Did you ever think you’d live long enough to retire from being the hokage?” Sasuke interjected.   
Naruto turned to face him, “No.”   
The two stared at each other.   
“How did you think it would happen?” Sasuke asked.   
“Honestly? You sure you want to know?”  
“Sort of.”   
“I thought I’d have to kill you.”  
“That’s how I’d die.”  
“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be far behind,” Naruto turned his head so that he was facing forward.   
“So you’d kill yourself? That’s stupid.”   
“I don’t know I just don’t think I can live if you’re dead. It doesn’t seem right.”  
“Yeah but I’m the one who sacrifices himself,” Sasuke said, as if it were a fact.   
“And you wonder why I was terrified you’d left earlier!” Naruto shouted at him.   
Sasuke was taken aback as the pieces of the puzzle started to lock into place: Naruto always thinking about him, Naruto running across the world to bring him back when they were teenagers, Naruto waiting in the village again for three years trying to rebuild it while Sasuke…  
A single tear trailed down Sasuke’s cheek.   
“You did all this for me,” he murmured.   
“God, you’re so dense. Yes! I told you in the bar years ago it has always been like that! I’m just an idiot who had no idea what it means to love someone because no one’s ever...” 

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground and pulled him into a kiss. Tears continued to fall, slowly, and Naruto wiped them away.   
“I kind of like when you get like this,” Naruto said.   
“Shut up,” Sasuke pulled away and frowned. Naruto poked him on the forehead and sat himself up.   
“I guess we’ll have to see what the council says.”  
“Oh,” Sasuke wiped his face with his arm, “Sakura said we can go.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, everyone vouched for you. I come home only to immediately be rushed out again... “ Sasuke sighed.   
“You’re kidding,” Naruto clapped his hands together in surprise, “we’re going on vacation!”  
“If that’s what you call it, yeah.”   
Naruto pulled him into a hug, but Sasuke became acutely aware of just how filthy he was and tried to struggle out of it. This only made Naruto squeeze harder.   
“Dad, what the hell did you do to the yard?” a voice called from just beyond the fence. Himawari came marching toward them, Byakugan activated, looking like she was ready to strike. Sasuke could feel Naruto tense up next to him.   
“Himawari, how was your mission?”   
“I’m gone for three days and you and Boruto… oh Hi Uncle Sasuke… you and Boruto can’t even try to keep it together.”  
Sasuke remembered her being much kinder.   
“Sasuke, you better stay quiet, she’s really scary when she’s like this.”  
“Dad! I heard that!” she shouted at them.  
“Look, sweetie, your dad…”  
“Ugh,” she slung her bag over her shoulder and marched inside. As she walked away Naruto let out his breath.   
“Oh and Dad!” she turned back around, softening, and looked at the two of them huddled on the ground, “I guess things worked like Big Sister said.”   
She laughed and entered the door. 

______

The next morning they called a family meeting at the Uzumaki residence. Sasuke had banned everyone from the kitchen and was making a huge Lightning Country style breakfast. As he was waiting for water to boil, he turned to look at the scene unfolding in the house. Naruto and Boruto were arguing about some battle combo Boruto had been working on in the living room. Their faces made the same expressions as they pantomimed to each other. Boruto wanted to move the couch so he had more room to jump around, but Naruto was actively blocking him from doing so.   
The girls, well, all of them basically women now, were chatting at the dinner table. Himawari looked like a confident version of Hinata from when they were younger. She kept her hair short, similar to Sarada’s. Sasuke didn’t realize they were so close, but the way Himwari was detailing every part of her mission to Sarada revealed otherwise. Sakura and Karin were stealing glances at each other, smiling as they listened to Himawari talk. Sasuke’s heart ached with the knowledge that he’d have to leave his family again, after only a short time home.   
Breakfast was finished and Sasuke called everyone to the table. Everyone started shoveling food into their mouths immediately. Sakura was especially vocal about her excitement over eating Sasuke’s food again. He gave Naruto a smug look and was kicked under the table. He would have to get him back later.   
As things were finally winding down, Naruto got everyone’s attention.   
“Hey, listen,” he said. The kids ignored him.   
“HEY!” Still nothing.   
“Fine, I’m just going to leave without saying anything!” Naruto crossed his arms. The kids quieted down immediately.   
“Wait, I thought since we brought my dad back you were going to stay?” Sarada said. She looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes.   
“Well, in a perfect world I could.”  
“What does that mean?” Boruto nearly shouted.   
“There were certain things in the past that…”  
“It’s my fault,” Sasuke interjected.   
Sakura turned to him and gave him a worried stare. Her green eyes pleaded for him to stop while he was ahead.  
“Sasuke…” Naruto sighed.   
“Ah, well...without getting into any details… There was a point in time where I was considered a criminal.”   
The kids were stunned into silence. Boruto’s mouth hung open as he looked to Sarada, whose face was blank. She was obviously trying not to freak out. Sasuke recognized the look in her eyes, having seen it on himself many times before. This wasn’t their typical breakfast talk.   
“Don’t say it like that…” Naruto reached for Sasuke’s hand. Sakura only looked down at the table.   
Sasuke batted Naruto’s hand away.   
“They should at least know the past so when we’re gone they don’t repeat it.”  
“Dad, what are you talking about?” Sarada stood up from her seat.   
“Sit down, it’s going to take a while,” Sasuke said and started to finally talk. 

_____

Everyone was quiet as he finished telling his story. Well, their story, he supposed. Naruto didn’t even jump while he was talking. Sarada had burrowed into Boruto’s chest at some point, and was crying silently. Himawari looked indignant and Sakura tried to comfort her through her tears. Naruto had his hand on Sasuke’s thigh, but Sasuke knew it was more for himself than for Sasuke.   
Sasuke’s past was something he knew happened to him, but it was so far removed now it felt like it had happened to someone else. It barely bothered him anymore as he was talking about his entire family being slaughtered. He could say it with a straight face. He knew, really, from the way Naruto was looking at him that what he was saying was shocking. It wasn’t something a normal person should say with a straight face.   
“Dad, is this true?” Boruto asked Naruto.   
“Yes.”  
“And you still say you love the village?”  
“It’s more complicated than that,” Naruto looked away.   
“It’s not right!”  
“Boruto, that’s enough,” Sarada said, sitting herself up. She wiped the tears from underneath her eyes.   
“Sarada…”  
“I’m more determined now than ever,” she said, “to take your place as Hokage. Even if it’s not a job people do alone anymore.”   
Sasuke smiled.   
“And you two deserve a vacation,” Sarada finished.   
“Agreed,” the rest of the table nodded in assent.   
“Well,” Sasuke said, “I guess we’ll figure out the details later. For now, you better help me clean up.”   
“Of course,” Sarada said, running over to embrace her father.   
They had finished moving Naruto out by the end of the week and Konohamaru had taken his place a few days later. He wasn’t at the last council meeting, but he had heard what happened. Sasuke couldn’t tell if he was genuinely happy for Naruto, his old mentor, or sad to see him go. He had huge shoes to fill, after all. Thankfully he had an entire group of people at his disposal and Shikamaru’s continued guidance, at least for a little while, to pull him through.   
Naruto started packing as soon as his official duties were taken care of. His bag became very large very quickly, and Sasuke had to convince him that the things they would need would be in the places they’d go. Traveling wasn’t camping in the woods for weeks on end, anymore.   
“My clones always go abroad, I have never gone myself!”   
“You don’t say…” Sasuke was sprawled on the bed, waiting for Naruto to finish packing.   
“I wish you would sound more excited!”  
“I am, but you’re being ridiculous. How many orange shirts do you need?”  
“You’re telling me you wear the same clothes every day when you’re out there?”  
“Mostly.”  
“Sasuke, that’s disgusting.”  
“Washing machines exist, you know. You’re going to be so rusty out there, I can tell already.”  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and put his last shirt into his oversized backpack. Sasuke told himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t be carrying it during their journey.   
As a final touch, Naruto pulled from the back of one of his frames and tucked it into his luggage. Sasuke was somewhat intrigued as to the photograph he picked, but there would be time for snooping later. They had to start leaving if they wanted to leave by this morning.   
“Okay, we’re going,” Sasuke said, standing up.   
They made their way downstairs and were greeted by their kids and the ladies in the Uzumaki living room. Naruto had convinced Sasuke that letting Boruto and Sarada take control of his house when he was gone was the best option, it would save them in rent. Sasuke was against it completely, considering Himawari would also be at the Hyuga residence for the most part, but figured he had little say in the matter when it came down to it.  
As they were saying goodbye, he pulled Boruto to the side.   
“I expect you to call and ask permission before you try anything,” Sasuke said. Boruto’s face turned beet red but he nodded furiously in reply. Naruto looked at them and laughed, motioning for Sasuke to come to the door. Sarada shot him one last annoyed glance as she looked at her boyfriend.   
“Well, everyone, this is it,” Naruto said, his voice cracking with emotion.   
“Dad, just leave, don’t give us one of your speeches,” Boruto shoved his father closer to the door.   
“Yup,” Naruto said, letting a tear fall. Sasuke waved to his family and kicked open the door, ready to start their adventure.   
They made it a few paces out the door when Naruto stopped him.  
“Race you to the next town?”  
“We’re going by foot?”  
“Better catch up or I’ll beat you again!” he shouted, taking off.   
Sasuke sighed and, with a smile, started sprinting after him.


End file.
